El modelo perfecto para mis diseños
by Dalita-chan
Summary: Desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado el diseño de modas, ahora que ya logré ser diseñadora tengo un problema, no encuentro un hombre capaz de vestir mis diseños para hombres. -Tú!, tienes que ser tu!, eres perfecto, el modelo para mis diseños. (disculpen esta pobre introducción, pero denle una oportunidad, pasen y disfruten)
1. Chapter 1

Chic s espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

''El modelo perfecto para mis diseños''

Hace 10 años.

*Desde muy pequeña siempre me gustó ver a mi mamá diseñando esos hermosos vestidos y trajes, era como ver el inicio de la creación de algo que estaba en tu imaginación, lo que representaba tu estado de ánimo, eso es lo que era para mi madre diseñar ropas. Mi madre fue una de las figuras que más ha impactado en la moda mundial, quiero y deseo seguir sus pasos, todo junto a ella.

10 años después.

*No todo en la vida sucede como deseamos, puede que logremos parte de lo que nos proponemos, pero no todo puede ser logrado, soy Kinomoto Sakura tengo 25 años y soy una persona muy importante en el mundo de la moda, pude logar convertirme en lo que más deseaba, una importante diseñadora, pero no junto a mi persona favorita… mi madre…mi madre falleció en un accidente de autos cuando apenas cumplí 15 años, ese fue el peor día de toda mi vida, había perdido al impulsor de mi vida, a la persona a la que quería que fuera la primera en enseñarle todo sobre mis diseños, a la persona que me lo dio todo, había perdido una parte de mi vida. A partir de ese momento me esforcé mucho más por realizar mis sueños no solo por mi, sino por ella también. Pasaron los años y todo empezó a cambiar, me convertí en una importante diseñadora de Japón. Conocí a una persona maravillosa, mi primer amor, Yukito, juntos empezamos como novatos y juntos triunfamos, él se convirtió en uno de los mejores modelos del país, pero…últimamente siento que las cosas han cambiado no se por qué pero es lo que siento.

*Mientras estaba preparando a los modelos que modelarían con mis diseños para revisar que todo esté en orden, me acerco a novio.

-Yukitooo.- suavemente lo abraza por la espalada como una muestra de cariño, de esas de las que siempre tenían, pero su reacción le hace darse cuenta de que fue una mala idea.

*Yukito empuja a Sakura haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer, todos miraron hacia donde se encontraban ambos y empezaban a murmurar, Sakura se quedó anonadada por la reacción de su novio, su novio que aún después de 4 años de relación nunca había reaccionado así ante ella.

-Yukito?-Sakura lo miraba desde el piso con ojos de sorpresa y algo de tristeza.

*Yukito reacciona y la mira, Sakura por un segundo vio en su mirada algo de desprecio.

-Sakura…amor, disculpa no sabía que eras tu, es que estoy algo nervioso últimamente ¿estás bien?.- segundos después la ayudó a levantarse y la abraza logrando que todos dejaran de prestarle atención, pero Sakura aún estaba ida.

-eh…si…estoy bien.-tartamudeo, no sabía como reaccionar a lo que había pasado.

-bien…mira ahí llega Meiling.

-Sakura…estás bien, vi que te caíste.

-estoy bien no te preocupes.

-bien, puedes ayudarme a terminar de arreglar la parte debajo de mi vestido, tengo que salir en unos minutos.

-ok.

*Sakura se agacha, concentrándose en el vestido de Meiling si observar la mirada lasciva que le lanzó Meiling a Yukito.

-Saku…ya tiene que salir Meiling dime que está lista.

-si Tomoyo, ya está lista, tranquila.-se levantó mirando a su amiga Tomoyo que había llegado algo apurada, Tomoyo también era diseñadora se conocieron en la escuela de diseños de Parías, ambas habían logrado una beca en tan prestigiosa escuela, y eran amigas desde entonces, ella la estaba ayudando con su desfile.-bien Meiling puedes irte ya.

*El desfile dio comienzo, se escuchaba la música, Sakura aún terminaba de arreglar a alguna de sus modelos para que salieran, cuando todo terminó y salió la última de sus modelos, ella también salió, con un traje diseñado por ella, de la misma colección, cuando salió todos la recibieron con aplausos y parados, pudo divisar a perdonas importantísimas del mundo de la moda, y recordó por qué era que le encantaba ese mundo, porque quería que todos vieran sus diseños, aunque ella sintiera que aún le faltara algo.

*ya terminado el desfile, Sakura se encontraba cambiándose.

-Saku todo estuvo increíble, tú estuviste increíble.-dijo su amiga Tomoyo.

-gracias Tomo.-su voz se notó un poco apagada.

-que pasa Saku, no te noto feliz como deberías estarlo.

*Sakura suspira y responde.

-es que siento que falta algo y se perfectamente que es.-aún más desanimada estaba ella.

-tiene algo que ver con tus diseños para hombres. -Tomoyo si que la conocía.

-exacto!-se exaltó un poco Sakura.-cómo es posible que pase eso, como es posible que todos mis diseños no se vean bien con ninguno de los muchos modelos que conozco incluso Yukito…ya bastantes problemas que me ha traído con él el hecho de que no se como más decirle que no puede participar en mis pasarelas, no me entiende.-ese es el problema que ajetrea la mente de Sakura todo el tiempo.

-Yo te entiendo, aunque la verdad nunca me ha pasado eso, lo que pasa Saku es que yo hago los diseños mientras también pienso en los modelos que quiero que lo vistan, por eso que antes de lanzar la nueva colección elegimos los modelos nosotros mismo, pero en cambio tu, te dejas guiar por tu imaginación y dibujas lo que tienes en mente y tus diseños solo pueden verse bien en personas determinadas, personas que tengan el porte y aspecto para vestirlo. Tus diseños son para la alta sociedad, Saku no cualquiera puede vestirlos y no cualquiera puede crearlos.

-lo se Tomoyo, pero es que aunque quiera cambiar eso no puedo, nunca voy a dibujar lo que los demás quieren, siempre seguiré las imágenes que me hago en la cabeza, si vieras todos los diseños de ropa para hombres que he pensado, que he dibujado, son tan…tan increíbles, pero por mucho que busque no encuentro a ningún hombre, solo pido por una vez una sola vez ¡que Dios me ayude a encontrarlo!-alzó la voz así como los brazos hacia los lados, haciendo la pose del Cristo de Brasil, pero eso no le salió nada pero nada bien, porque sintió que chocó con algo o mejor aún con alguien y luego el sonido de algo destruyéndose al caer al piso.

*Rápidamente pero temerosa aún se voltea y se empieza a disculpar inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante repetidas veces.

-disculpe, por favor disculpe.-estaba muy apenada.

-ts.-fue lo que escuchó a cambio de su disculpa.

*miró al piso, tras mantener esa pose luego de su última disculpa vio como unas perfectas gafas de sol, hermosas, magníficas pensó Sakura, estaban destruidas por completo en el suelo, después de un corto laxo de tiempo volvió a erguirse encontrándose con lo más imposible de este mundo.

-tu!-exaltada apuntó Sakura a la figura que tenía en frente.

-yo?-respondió un voz de que la hizo temblar desde abajo hacia arriba recorriendo su cuerpo por completo.

-si, tú, tienes que ser tu!-esta vez lo cogió por los brazos, esos inmensos y duros brazos, Sakura lo recorrió por completo, no había visto tanta perfección en toda su vida, pelo castaños, ojos de un resplandeciente carmelita, cuello fino y largo, hombros, pecho, espalda todo anchos, cintura, poco apoco Sakura lo suelta y empieza a dar la vuelta alrededor de el, escudriñándolo con la mirada sin perder un detalle, ese trasero que se ve firme y estaba segura de que lo era, esas largas piernas, todo, absolutamente todo en ese hombre era lo que buscaba, tenía que ser él.

*Rápidamente uno de los que acompañaba al joven con el que chocó Sakura se acerca tratando de apartarla del chico, pero este rápidamente le dice que no se acerque y no se preocupe.

-todo está bien Wei.-nuevamente esa voz orgásmica volvió a surgir. El chico volvió a regresar su vista hasta la joven que tenía en frente.

-disculpa tu eres?-dijo refiriéndose a la chica que tenía en frente.

-oh disculpa es que me dejé llevar, soy Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura un gusto, disculpa lo que le sucedió a tus gafas, se ven costosas.-tendió la mano para estrecharlas con el apuesto chico que tenía en frente, y este le devolvió el saludo.

-oh, ya veo, la famosa diseñadora, Sakura, he de decir que tus diseños son hermosos, me gustaron mucho, soy Syaoran, Li Syaoran un gusto igual y las gafas, no te preocupes de todos modos ya las iba a votar, me quedan algo grandes y se viven cayendo, ahora tengo la escusa para votarlas.

-me alegro, nuevamente disculpa y que bueno que te gustaron mis diseños, pero verás no se si te diste cuenta, pero… -pasó su vista por todo el lugar y vio como eran el centro de las miradas.-podemos hablar en privado.

-señorita no creo que sepa con quien está hablan…-volvió a hablar el acompañante del joven, siendo interrumpido por este.

-te dije que estaba bien Wei, puedes irte y esperarme en la limosina, en un rato estaré contigo.-sin más que decir su acompañante se marcho dejándolos solos.

-podemos hablar en mi oficina si gustas, sígueme.

-trabajas aquí?...oooh. -Sakura siguió a Syaoran, cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba por el hombro.

-Sakura a donde vas, además ese joven es…-era Tomoyo quien detuvo a Sakura para esta interrumpirla a ella.

-está bien Tomoyo, es él, tiene que ser él, es el hombre que he estado buscando para mis diseños, no hay otro más que él, si ves a Yukito dile que estoy arreglando algo pendiente y que me espere en la casa.-terminó de decir Sakura para ir hacia donde estaba Syaoran dentro del elevador.

*ya dentro de este, Syaoran presiona el botón 46, y todo se tornó algo silencioso, al llegar al piso 46, Syaoran le indicó que lo acompañara entrando una oficina Sakura no llegó a ver lo que decía en la puerta, entraron y finalmente estaban solos.

-pues bien, aquí estamos, de que querías hablar.-vio como Sakura se quedaba mirando minuciosamente cada detalle de la dirección y reaccionó con la voz de este.

-he? O si, verás, no se si te diste cuenta que en todo el desfile no modeló ni un hombre.-ella estaba algo apenada no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa.

-bueno ahora que lo dices, es verdad, si me di cuenta.-respondió tranquilamente mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa que había tras de él.

-pues… eso es porque…mis diseños de hombres no se ven bien en ningún hombre.-dijo finalmente.

-no entiendo, como unos diseños para hombres no se ven bien en hombres?-algo consternado estaba Syaoran.

-Si, verás, cuando diseño no pienso en alguien específico, debes saber que los diseñadores primero escogen a sus modelos y luego diseñan, pero yo soy todo lo contrario, diseño y luego escojo mis modelos.

-bueno eso puedo entenderlo y entonces?

-cuando diseño ropas para hombres me encuentro con la desgracia de no encontrar a nadie a quien le quede bien mis ropas.-aclaró está vez de una manera que el pudiera entenderla perfectamente.

-oh…ahora entiendo…y…qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?.

-lo que pasa es que… en el momento que te vi…supe que eras tu… el modelo perfecto para mis diseños!-el rostro de Sakura era todo un poema, los ojos le brillaban, su rostro era el de alguien que había encontrado un tesoro, Syaoran la miró algo extraño pero no pudo evitar pensar que estaba un poco loca y que se veía muy graciosa así.

-osea que lo que me quieres decir es que, a todos esos modelos que has conocido que imagino que son muchos, me dices que tus diseños no le quedan bien, pero que a mi si me quedarían bien, es eso lo que me tratas de decir?

-exactamente!-brincó de alegría.-por eso tienes que ser tú.

*se escuchó un suspiro de Syaoran y como este bajaba su rostro y negaba con la cabeza.

-lo siento pero yo no soy modelo, no puedo ayudarte.-el rostro de alegría de Sakura cambió instantáneamente a uno de desilusión.

-pero no puede ser, no me engañes, con ese pelo, esos ojazos, esa nariz, esa boca, ese pecho, tus hombros, tu cintura, tu trasero, tus piernas, me vienes a decir a mi que no eres modelo.- cuando Sakura mencionaba cada una de las cualidades que vio en Syaoran para pensar en él como su modelo definitivo, su voz se escuchaba cargada de gemidos.

-puf…puff…jajajjajajaj jajajajjaja.-se escuchó por toda la oficina, Sakura se quedó anonadada no sabía que era lo que había dicho que había causado tanta gracia.

-que fue lo que dije que dio tanta gracia he?.-estaba algo molesta, ella estaba hablando en serio.

-jajajja lo siento es que me tomaste por sorpresa, muchas mujeres me han alagado pero eres la primera en hacerlo de esa manera.-habló mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido por la repentina risa que le habían probado, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente.-hablas como si me quisieras desnudar, arrancarme toda la ropa y comerme, pero en tu caso creo que lo que quieres es ponerme todos los diseños que has creado para hombres no?-la miró de manera pícara, y el rostro de Sakura se volvió una nueva tonalidad de rojo, creo que usaría ese rojo para su próximo diseño.

-yo..yo.- aún fuera de si por el comentario que hizo el chico.

-lo siento si mis palabras te tomaron por sorpresa, pero Sakura, no puedo ser tu modelo, yo soy… yo soy el presidente de esta empresa, no un modelo.-volviendo a la misma cara y voz que lo caracterizaban lazó ese comentario que dejó a Sakura muda.

-no… no puede ser, yo… yo lo siento… realmente no lo imaginaba, en mi compañía nunca me avisaron que el dueño de la empresa ''World Stylist'' en la que se realizaría el desfile, era un joven llamado Li Syaoran, yo lo siento.-estaba realmente apenada y muy fuera de si.

-entiendo, no tienes que disculparte, la verdad, lo que pensé que me pedirías es que querías trabajar aquí.

-no, como cree que pediría algo como eso, esta es una compañía de supermodelos, una simple diseñadora no podría trabajar en un lugar así.-aun más apenada se encontraba Sakura, creía que no podría pasar más vergüenza en una misma noche.

-mmm…no se porqué piensas eso, tu nombre es conocido mundialmente, además, como ya te dije tus diseños me resultaron hermosos, no se porque tienes tan poca autoestima, en este mundo no debes pensar así, porque te aplastarían al momento.

-lo se es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa.

-que bueno porque lo que he estado pensando en todo el recorrido hasta aquí es… que quiero que trabajes para mi, ven a trabajar a ''World Stylist''. –Syaoran se incorporó y levantó sus manos indicándole a Sakura que ese lugar la quería ahí.

*los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron, su garganta se secó y el corazón se aceleró.

-usted está hablando en serio?

-nunca bromeo, y además.-Syaoran suspira.-te propongo que si vienes a trabajar para mi, seré el modelo de tus diseños, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con modelar en pasarela, eso no pasará nunca, pero en las revistas si salgo, y cuando tenga que salir en ellas o por la televisión en entrevistas, vestiré tus diseños, que te parece?, créeme cuando te digo que esta propuesta nunca en la vida se la he hecho a alguien, pero como dije tus diseños no son de ese mundo en el que estás ahora, son del mío, y yo los quiero para mi compañía, que me dices.

*Sakura no pensaba ya ni por ella misma, se quedó boba mirando a Syaoran, hasta que en su cabeza las palabras de él se repitieron ''vestiré tus diseños'' su mente rápidamente reaccionó.

-acepto completamente!-levantó las manos para cerrar el trato, la había convencido por completo, pero tenía que ser él, no había nadie más, con él podría lograr llenar eso que sabía que le faltaba, sonrió hacia Syaoran recibiendo lo mismo por parte de él.

-perfecto, la semana que viene quiero que vengas a firmar el contrato, luego de que tengas la baja en tu antigua empresa quiero que vengas, además mañana saldré hacia París, para participar en otro desfile y no volveré hasta dentro de 5 días.-muy satisfecho estaba Syaoran, había escuchado mucho sobre la famosa Kinomoto Sakura, antes había visto muchos de sus desfiles y ciertamente nunca vio a un hombre, lo cual le parecía extraño, decidió aceptar la propuesta de la compañía de Sakura de que se realizara el desfile en la de él, aunque en realidad su compañía era la única lo suficientemente inmensa como para tener una sala de desfiles, quería ver desde cerca sus diseños, los cuales lo cautivaron al momento, pensó que se iría si verla, pero se encontró con ella, además el hecho de que no fuera como las demás diseñadoras, que se adaptaban a las modelos, no le preocupaba para nada, al contrario creía que el diseñar solo lo que tenía en su mente y esperar que se adaptaran a ello le parecía un gran reto, lo que llamó aún más su atención, realmente quería que trabajara para el.

-no me diga, la semana de la moda en Paris?!

-s..si.-estuvo al reír al verla cara de emoción de Sakura.

-adoro ese desfile de modas, solo van los mejores diseñadores del mundo de la moda.-recalcó con emoción uniendo sus manos y mirando hacia el techo totalmente ilusionada.

-jajjaja, ese mismo.-realmente era agradable esa chica.

\- te envidio, bueno señor Li, fue un placer, nos veremos la semana que viene.-sería su jefe, debía tratarlo como se debía.

-Syaoran por favor, después de todo serás mi estilista personal, aunque trabajes para mi, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-entonces Syaoran.-terminó con una sonrisa, para salir de la oficina y por consiguiente salir de la empresa y llegar a su casa.

*de camino a su casa estuvo pensando todo el tiempo, como es posible tener tanta suerte, acababa de conocer al hombre de sus sueños osea al hombre que en sus sueños modelaba sus diseños. Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y vio todo apagado, lo único que pensó es que Yukito ya se había dormido, sonrió se quitó los zapatos y fue en puntillitas hasta su cuarto para no despertarlo y poder dormir junto a su novio, muy contenta estaba, abrió la puerta de su cuarto las luces estaban apagadas, las prendió para poder cambiarse de ropa y una gran y decepcionante impresión se llevó al encontrarse a su novio, teniendo sexo con otra persona en su cama, la cama que llevaban 4 años compartiendo, el sonido de sus zapatos al chocar contra el piso, hizo que la pareja que estaba en la cama voltearan a ver quien era el que había entrado.

-Yu…Yu…Yuki…Yukito.-la voz de Sakura no podía salir bien, estaba completamente sin palabras y desgarrada.

-Sakura?-Yukito se levantó rápidamente de encima de la chica y Sakura pudo divisar quien era.

-Me…Meiling , cómo es posible?

-Sakura puedo explicarlo.-al escuchar eso Sakura salió de su transe y lo miró con odio.

-que coño puedes explicar, como coño me explicas que estaba follando con esta zorra.

-hey que vergas te pasa?-gritó Meiling.

-Sakura yo…-dijo Yukito tratando de explicar pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambió.-no tengo que explicar nada!.

*Sakura miró extremadamente a Yukito

-''Cómo que no tiene que explicar nada''- fue lo que pensó Sakura decepcionándose por completo aún más si era posible.

-me tenían ya cansado, era tu novio y nunca, nunca me dejaste participar en tus desfiles, sabiendo tu que eso me haría subir más en mi carrera, no me tomaste en consideración y la única escusa que me dabas es que yo era muy poca cosa para tus diseños.-enojado era la palabra para describir a Yukito.

-yo nunca pensé eso de ti es solo…-le estaban virando por completo la tortilla.

-si lo pensabas, vivías diciendo que nadie era lo suficientemente perfecto para tus diseños.

-y qué! Nunca dije eso, pero de sobras sabías que siempre me sentía mal por no encontrar a un hombre al cual le quedaran bien mis diseños, y veo que si lo que pensabas era eso, ahora te digo que tienes razón, TÚ eres muy poca cosa para mis diseños y para mi!-terminó exaltada recogiendo sus zapatos para irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta se viró y dijo.

-mañana cuando vire no quiero verte en mi casa quiero que te valla, y no quiero nada tuyo en ella, sino llamaré a la policía, y si, es una amenaza, y tú zorra, sabía que me tenías envidia, pero no hasta este punto, supéralo, y te le puedes quedar, de todas maneras ni me sirve ya.- solo escuchó como era llamada por Yukito pero no miró atrás y así salió rápidamente de su casa, con miedo a que vieran sus lágrimas.

* Yukito fue el hombre en el que más ha confiado, el hombre al que le entregó todo por completo, el hombre que la ayudó a ser lo que es hoy, pero también es el que más la lastimó y de eso no cabía dudas.

*con su rostro empapado en lágrimas caminó sin rumbo, luego de un rato vio que estaba en frente de la residencia de sus amiga Tomoyo. Sacó su móvil y marcó al de su amiga.

 _ **-Sakura? Que sucede, pasó algo a estas horas?-se podía notar la preocupación en su voz**_

 _ **-lo siento Tomo, puedes abrirme, estoy en frente de tu casa.-voz triste, desanimada, sin la alegría que la caracterizaba.**_

*Rápidamente Tomoyo colgó y abrió la puerta de su casa, cuando vio a Sakura con ese rostro se asustó y corrió a abrazarla, no sabía que había pasado y estaba preocupada.

-ven pasa Saku.

-Tomoyo, puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa, te prometo que solo será hoy.

-puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

-gracias, solo quiero ir a la cama y dormir. -claramente indicando que por favor no hiciera preguntas esa noche.

-está bien.

*Tomoyo la llevó al cuarto de huéspedes, vio como lentamente Sakura se acostaba, ella apagó las luces y cerró la puerta, sin decir palabra alguna.

*Al sentir que Tomoyo cerró, las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo en frente de Tomoyo salieron sin poder volver a detenerlas, y solo pensar, que qué fue lo que hizo mal para que eso le pasara, con preguntas de ese tiempo en su cabeza se durmió, esperando que su corazón y su mente borraran rápidamente la traición de la persona que más amó.

CONTINUARÁ….

Holaaaa, cómo están tod s, se que algunos deben preguntarse que hago haciendo más historias si no actualizo ninguna a tiempo, y lo se perdones es solo que cuando me vienen historias a la cabeza las empiezo pero el curso de esta me resulta algo difícil.

Espero que les haya gustado y si les gustaría la continuación espero bellos comentarios y si no quieren pues ni modo jejejej me despido, nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, estoy más que contenta al ver que les ha gustado esta nueva creación, les pido disculpa por los errores de redacción que he cometido, pero les aseguro que trataré de mejorar, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, sin más a leer!

''El modelo perfecto para mis diseños''

Capítulo 2:

…. POV SAKURA….

Sentía que mis ojos me pesaban y mi rostro ardía horrores, consecuencia de pasarme días llorando como una total idiota, llorando por alguien que no pesó en mi ni un solo minuto y acabó revolcado en una cama con otra mujer, pero esto acabaría hoy, 6 días habían pasado desde el engaño de Yukito, en todo ese tiempo no fui a mi casa y me quedé con Tomoyo aprovechando que me ofreció quedarme ahí el tiempo que quisiera. Sentí como si mi mundo se hubiera detenido durante esos 6 días, pero realmente pararía ya, me pongo a pensar y digo, ¿es justo que llore por alguien que me hizo sufrir? Y ahí recuerdo una frase que me decía mi madre cuando pequeña, ^^Sakura, nunca llores por alguien que no merece tus lágrimas^^, cuan ciertas eran esas palabras.

Mi momento de meditación sobre como estaba sobrellevando la infidelidad de mi novio se vio interrumpida en el momento que siento unos toques en la puerta y como luego está es abierta, para ver como aparecía la figura de Tomoyo.

-¿Sakura, estás despierta?.—en su voz pude notar la preocupación, todos estos días no ha hecho nada más que estar ahí conmigo, luego de que le expliqué lo que había sucedido pensé que me reclamaría por el hecho de que ella siempre me advirtió de que Yukito no era el hombre indicado para mi, pero no lo hizo.

Todo este tiempo me ayudó a reflexionar sobre algo. ¿En realidad estaba contenta de mi vida con Yukito? Luego de mucho pensar la respuesta fue no, no era realmente feliz, solo pensaba que lo era, siempre pensé que era el amor de mi vida por como me ayudó a superarme en la vida, pero nunca me sentí realmente amada, necesitada, nunca sentí realmente ese placer de hacer el amor con un hombre y sentir que tocaría un pedazo del cielo con solo un rose de sus labios y de sus manos, no…, nunca lo sentí con él, creí que lo amaba, pero solo estaba atrapada en una ilusión, una estúpida ilusión que me envolvió durante 4 años, pero hasta ahí llegaría todo, descansaré de las relaciones por un gran tiempo, desde ahora empezaré a disfrutar mi vida y mi trabajo.

-¿Sakura estás bien? Te has quedado en la luna mientras te hablaba.—escucho la voz de Tomoyo nuevamente al salir de mis pensamientos.

-he? Si Tomo, estoy bien…disculpa ¿qué decías?

-que pareces un zombi de THE WALKING DEAD, tienes unas ojeras impresionantes, y tu cabello parece cola de caballo, además ya hoy es lunes, ¿no vas a ir a trabajar?.—nuevamente escucho la preocupación en su voz.

-no Tomo, hoy voy a pedir mi renuncia.

-¿ que qué?, ¿cómo es eso Sakura?, no puedes tirar todo por la borda solo porque el idiota de Yukito te ha sido infiel.—y ahí va su hermoso tacto.

-no Tomoyo, nunca dejaría mi trabajo como diseñadora por nada del mundo y menos por un tipo con polla pequeña.—vi como trataba de contener la risa antes el apodo que le he puesto a Yukito.

-y entonces, explícame porque no entiendo nada.—y como no, si es que en todo este tiempo no había hablado con ella sobre mi nueva oferta de trabajo y sobre lo único que levantaba mis ánimos, el encontrar a mi modelo.

-pues la verdad no había hablado de esto contigo.—respiro profundamente antes de hablar y explicarle.—¿recuerdas el chico con el que choqué hace unos días luego de mi desfile en ''World Stylist''?.—vi como asentía.

-si, chocaste con nada más y nada menos que Li Syaoran.—abrí los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que Tomoyo lo conociera.—Sakura , eres la persona más despistada del mundo, Li, es uno de los mayores empresarios dirigentes del mundo de la moda, no se como es posible que no supieras de él, además siendo el dueño de ' **'** **World Stylist''** , ese día te lo iba a decir, porque parecía que no sabías quien era por como te le lanzaste pero me interrumpiste, y bien dime que pasó con él.—aún estaba anonadada luego de escuchar a Tomoyo, saliendo de mi ensoñación volví a hablarle.

-Pues fuimos hacia una oficina, donde le dije que era el hombre perfecto para vestir mis diseños, tienes que ver Tomoyo, es todo un Adonis, como es posible que exista un hombre así en el mundo real, él solo vivía en mis sueños, todo en él es perfecto, es como si me hubieran hecho un test y me preguntaron que era lo que más me gustaba en un hombre y lo unieran todo para crearlo a él.—mientras me perdía en el recuerdo de cómo era el hombre que hace unos días había visto, Tomoyo abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¡¿Le pediste que fuera tu modelo?!, ¡¿a Li Syaoran?!, no te lo puedo creer.

-y si, es que sabes que siempre he estado buscando a alguien para que vista mis diseños y nadie me convencía, pero con solo verlo a él durante un segundo pude ver que tiene todo del hombre en el que pienso cuando diseño.—Tomoyo se relajó un poco luego de escuchar mi explicación.

-y él que dijo, porque estoy segura de que lo dejaste loco con esa proposición, a sí de momento.

-pues me dijo que no, que no era modelo, y que lo que había pensado que yo le iba a pedir era que si quería trabajar en su empresa, y ¿adivina qué?.—nuevamente vi el interés fue reflejado en los ojos de Tomoyo, parecía una niña a la cual le brindaban una paleta.-me pidió que trabajara para él.

-no puede ser!, eso es genial Sakura.—Tomoyo se levantó abruptamente y corrió a abrazarme de alegría, rápidamente se separa de mi y me mira fijamente hasta preguntarme.—¿y supongo que le dijiste que si, no?

-al principio lo pensé, pero me propuso algo que me fue imposible rechazar…me dijo que si aceptaba, él aceparía a vestir mis diseños, y que sería su nueva estilista, ¿puedes creerlo?.—el rostro de Tomoyo se llenó de una gran sonrisa y nuevamente corrió para abrazarme y saltar junto a mi, empezaba a sentir como toda la amargura que estaba acumulada en mi pecho se desaparecía poco a poco.

-me alegro tanto Saku, tus sueños se van cumpliendo unos a unos, ya empezarás a olvidarte del estúpido de tu ex nov…—se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar lo que había salido de sus labios, estoy casi segura de que pensaba que escucharla hablar de Yukito me haría mucho daño, pero ya no sería así.

-no te preocupes Tomo, he decidido no llorar por alguien que ni siquiera me ha llamado en todos estos días para aunque sea tratar de darme una explicación a lo que yo había visto, aunque no le creería nada.—suspiro resignada, realmente no se que esperaba de una rata de alcantarilla como lo es mi ex novio.

-y me parece estupendo amiga… sabes lo que hay que hacer, nos vamos hoy para un club a divertirnos!.—intrépidamente salta como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor de las ideas, y eso para mi siempre significaba algunos problemitas.

-Tomoyo no puedo, además hoy tengo que ir a la empresa a entregar mi renuncia.—en realidad quería serle sincera y decirle que aún no estaba con ánimos para salir por ahí y divertirme, pero yo misma me di cuenta de que sería una completa estupidez perderme la diversión que hace unos minutos había decidido empezar a tener.

-Sakura, puedes mandarle al director un correo, no tienes que ir personalmente, pero más aún, adivina quien me llamó hoy...—convencida ella de que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que me hablaba, siguió contándome.—pues nada más y nada menos que Chiharu-chan!, me dijo que dentro de 6 meses se casaría! ¿Puedes creerlo?.—en mi rostro una gran sonrisa de alegría fue reflejada, escuchar nuevamente de una de mis mejores amigas luego de tanto tiempo fue un enorme placer, además de la gran noticia de que se casaría.

-no puedo creerte, no me digas que el afortunado es...—la miro fijamente a los ojos antes de volver a hablar.—Takashi Yamazaki?!

-si, Saku es él, no te parece fabuloso.—Yamazaki era dueño de una empresa de revistas de moda, él y Chiharu se habían conocido hace tres años, cuando ella se convirtió en su secretaria e inmediatamente una historia de amor, placer y mucho sexo se había formado entre ellos, una química ardiente como refería Chiharu.

-me alegro mucho por ella.—me quedo mirando a la nada solamente volviéndome algo nostálgica.

-ella fue la que me llamó y me dio la idea de que saliéramos a un club, este club es administrado en parte por Yamazaki, y después de que le contara por lo que estabas pasando, porque si, no me mires así, tuve que contarle, ella no paraba de preguntarme por ti, y no pude evitar contarle.—con algo de resentimiento la miré por un rato, para suspirar luego de resignación, pues de alguna forma Chiharu se enteraría y bueno ella era como mi otra hermana aparte de Tomoyo.

-está bien.—suspiro antes de mirarla a los ojos.—iré con ustedes, ahora déjame un ratico sola para terminar de despertarme y cambiarme para bajar a desayunar.—la miro con algo de cansancio, en aceptación se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta y decirme que prepararía el desayuno. Al cerrar la puerta, nuevamente me sumerjo en mi mundo.

Minutos después agarro mi móvil para mandar un correo con mi renuncia a mi antiguo jefe, pero al agarrarlo, siento la esperanza de encontrarme con alguna llamada o mensaje, inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que sería en vano esperar algo, debía aceptar que Yukito se había aprovechado de mi para poder subir en el mundo de la moda, solo me utilizó para eso.

Luego de enviar mi renuncia y obtener como respuesta un mensaje de tristeza por parte de mi ex jefe diciéndome que se sentía muy mal por haber perdido a alguien como yo, pero que entendía si yo quería seguir triunfando, que tenía mi derecho y que podría hacerlo, me lavé, me cambié y bajé hacia el comedor, donde me encontré a una Tomoyo terminando de acomodar la mesa con el desayuno, mi estómago rujió del hambre que tenía, estos días pasado no me había alimentado adecuadamente.

Ambas nos sentamos a desayunar, sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a la vida al complacerlo con tanta comida, el resto del día nos quedamos haciendo cosas banales en la casa de Tomoyo, alrededor de las 6 pm, tocaron a la puerta de Tomoyo, al abrirla grata fue la sorpresa de ver a nuestra amiga Chiharu, estuvimos como cerca de una hora manteniéndonos informadas una de la otra y más aún Chiharu, se le veía tan contenta, irradiaba felicidad por todos los lados, en cierta forma sentía algo de envidia por ella. Luego de terminar de mantenernos al tanto de todos los chismes de chicas empezamos a vestirnos.

-Dame una buena razón por la cual no debería ponerme este vestido.—era un hermoso vestido negro muy ajustado a mi cuerpo, se pegaba a cada una de mis curvas, hace mucho tiempo lo había diseñado, pensando que lo usaría en la ocasión de que tendría pensado pasar una noche en un club, pero la verdad no recordaba que me quedara tan ajustado y tan corto.

-a mi no se me ocurre ninguna.—Chiharu entró al dormitorio con un vestido rojo vino, estaba increíble como siempre.—vamos a beber, bailar y gozar, así que enseñar algo de piel es un requisito.

-no creo que esté de acuerdo con que tenga que mostrar tanta piel.—le dije.—soy muy fiel a mi flamante condición de soltera.

-bueno, muchas mujeres estarán enseñando el culo, no destacarás, por si eso es lo que te preocupa. Además…—dijo señalando hacia la calle de abajo.—ya no puedes cambiarte, ya es tarde para eso, la limosina ya está esperando.

-Tu eres la que debería enseñar el culo, estás muy morena.

Chiharu esbozó una sonrisa pícara y me tiró del brazo.

-vamos hermosa, me he pasado todos estos días con el gran jefe, así que estoy lista para pasar una noche de juerga con mis chicas.

Nos subimos al coche, Tomoyo descorchó el champán. Bastó solo una probada del líquido burbujeante para que el mundo se desvaneciera a mi alrededor y solo quedáramos tres amigas en una limosina preparadas para disfrutar la vida.

Aquella noche no solo celebraríamos mi nuevo trabajo, Chiharu se casaría, Tomoyo estaba contenta de que estuviéramos las tres juntas y la nueva Sakura, soltera, tendría una nueva vida que vivir.

El ambiente del club era ensordecedor, la pista de baile, la barra, los cuerpos que se retorcían pegados por todos lados. El DJ que ponía la música haciendo que todos disfrutaran como locos.

Tomoyo y Chiharu parecían estar en su ambiente, de un momento a otro había pasado de estar en mi vida tranquila junto a mi novio y mi trabajo hasta una noche que reflejaba todo indicio de locuras.

Era perfecto.

Luego de un rato disfrutando y bebiendo me abrí hacia la barra con una gran dificultad, debido a la multitud que había en el local.

-¡Disculpe!.—grité con el intento de llamar la atención del camarero.

Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eran, antes había pedido pezones escurridizos, hormigoneras y domingas rosas. Por el momento, con el club hasta arriba y la música tan alta que me vibraban los huesos, el tipo ni siquiera me había mirado. Debo admitir que no paraba, y que preparar un pedido de tres tediosos chupitos era un incordio. Pero yo tenía una amiga comprometida y ebria haciendo un agujero en la pista, y dicha amiga quería más chupitos.

-¡Oye!.—Grité al tiempo que golpeaba en la mesa para captar su atención.

-está claro que hace lo imposible por ignorarte.

Levanté la cabeza para ver al hombre que había a mi lado en aquella atestada barra para llevarme la sorpresa de ver a nada más y nada menos que a Li Syaoran, estaba espectacular esa noche, irradiaba deseo, placer, sexo por todos sus poros.

-¡Li!, digo Syaoran, no pensé encontrarte aquí, ¿cuándo regresaste?.—estaba increíble, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedar como una boba admirándolo, estaba irresistible.

-regresé ayer y...—pasó su vista por detrás de mi para volver a dirigirme la palabra.—¿viniste sola?.—me sonríe ¿seductoramente?, este hombre no es consiente de lo que su sonrisa causa en las mujeres, esos hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas al sonreír son encantadores.

-no, vine con unas amigas, y tú, ¿estás acompañado?.—respondí coquetamente sin darme cuenta, respondiéndole a la manera que me había hablado, me di cuenta que no pasó por alto eso cuando vi su sonrisa, no sabía que le encantara sonreír tanto, no quería que parara de sonreír.

-no, vine con un amigo, que anda por ahí. Por cierto, nunca le grites a un camarero, cerezo. Y mucho menos con lo que le vas a pedir, Yue detesta emborrachar a las chicas.

Acaba de llamarme cerezo, joder cómo no. Con mi suerte, era imposible no encontrarme a este tío buenísimo el mismo días que juro que había acabado con los hombres para siempre. A un tío con acento de Hong Kong que lo hacía endemoniadamente más sexy nada menos. El universo era un cabrón con mucho sentido del humor.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que iba a pedir?. —sonreí más con la esperanza de igualar su sonrisa, pero lo más probable es que solo consiguiera parecer más borracha. Di gracias por las copas que me había tomado, porque la Sakura sobria lo habría despachado con monosílabos y un brusco asentimiento de cabeza—. Tal vez quiera una pinta de Guinness. Nunca se sabe.

—Es poco probable. Te he visto pedir diminutos vasitos rosas durante toda la noche. ¿Me había estado observando toda la noche? No sabía si considerarlo algo fantástico o espeluznante. Por Dios se trataba de mi nuevo jefe, esto no podía estar pasando.

Moví los pies, algo nerviosa, y él no se perdió ni uno de mis gestos. Tenía rasgos angulosos el día que lo conocí lo había admirado, pero hoy siento que no fue lo suficiente, sus rasgos masculinos saltaban a mi vista como dardos en una diana, con una mandíbula pronunciada, huecos bajo los pómulos, ojos intensos que parecían tener luz propia, cejas castañas y un profundo hoyuelo en las mejillas que solo se veía cuando curvaba los labios en una sonrisa. Debía de medir bastante más de un metro ochenta, y tenía un torso que mis manos tardarían muchas noches en explorar. Sakura por Dios concéntrate, es tu jefe.

-Hola, Gran Manzana.—El camarero regresó y miró al hombre que había a mi lado con expresión expectante. Mi apuesto jefe apenas levantó la voz, pero tenía un tono tan grave que el camarero lo oyó sin problemas.

-Tres dedos de Macallan' s, Yue, y lo que quiera la señorita. Lleva esperando un buen rato, ¿no? —se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa que despertó algo que había permanecido dormido en mi vientre mucho tiempo—.¿Cuántos dedos quieres?

Sus palabras explotaron en mi cerebro y mis venas se llenaron de adrenalina.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?.—Inocencia. Los rasgos de mi nuevo jefe se llenaron de inocencia. Funcionó en cierto modo, pero a juzgar por su forma de entrecerrar los ojos, no tenía ni una sola célula inocente en todo su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad me has ofrecido tres dedos? —pregunté. Se echó a reír y extendió sobre la barra la mano más grande que había visto en mi vida. Tenía la clase de dedos capaces de coger una pelota de baloncesto y estrujarla.

—Será mejor que empieces con dos, Cerezo. Lo miré con más detenimiento. Ojos amables. No estaba pegado a mí, pero sí lo bastante cerca para hacerme saber que había venido a esa parte de la barra solo para hablar conmigo.

—Se te dan bien las indirectas.

El camarero golpeó la barra con los nudillos y me preguntó qué quería. Me aclaré la garganta y enderecé la espalda.

—Tres mamadas. —pasé por alto su resoplido desdeñoso y me volví hacia mi jefe encantador.—no tienes acento de Tokyo.—dije refiriéndome a la manera sexy que me sonaba su voz.

-Nací en Hong Kong, vine hace 5 años.

-Yo nací en Tomoeda, fui a estudiar diseño de modas en Paris y luego vine a vivir a Tokyo, ya que la compañía en la que trabajaba me pidió que trabajara para ellos, y como era muy joven no dejé pasar la oportunidad.—wao Sakura demasiada información.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había mirado a otro hombre. Estaba claro que Yukito era todo un experto en ese tipo de situaciones, pero por desgracia a mí ya se me había olvidado cómo se coqueteaba. Aunque no debería pensar en hacerlo con este hombre ya que sería mi jefe y eso pondría en peligro mi vida profesional. Eché un vistazo hacia el lugar de la pista donde había dejado a Tomoyo y a Chiharu, pero no pude localizarlas entre el laberinto de cuerpos. Estaba tan oxidada en aquel ritual que bien podría haber sido virgen de nuevo.

-Yo también vine a Tokyo con el objetivo de expandir mi compañía, mi familia se encarga de la compañía que está en Hong Kong.—dijo, y

esperó a que volviera a mirarlo antes de agrandar su sonrisa.—por cierto, estás espectacular esta noche.—algo sorprendida me quedé antes ese comentario que me tomó desprevenida.

-gracias, es uno de mis diseños.—señalé mirando el vestido.

-se nota que eres una excelente diseñadora, apuesto que todo lo que llevas puesto fue diseñado por ti.—Su risa fue como una cálida caricia sobre mi piel.

—Es una especie de chiste de Hong Kong ¿no? ¿O has empezado con las indirectas otra vez?.—aquello estaba descontrolándose, una especie de aire sexual se formó entre nosotros, por un momento solo pude verlo como un desconocido que acaba de conocer, no a alguien que sería mi futuro jefe, por un momento la nueva Sakura quiso salir a flote y despegar la mente del cuerpo y hacer lo que el cuerpo le pedía, que era hundirse en el placer que sabía que le daría estar con un hombre como Syaoran.

-Estás bastante sudada. No tienes pinta de venir a este tipo de establecimientos muy a menudo.—Tenía razón, pero ¿tan evidente era?

—No estoy muy segura de cómo tomarme eso.

—Tómatelo como un cumplido. Eres lo más fresco que hay en este sitio —se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia Yue, que regresaba con mis bebidas—. ¿Por qué te llevas todas esas bebidas empalagosas a la pista de baile?

—Mi amiga acaba de prometerse. Es una noche de chicas.

—Entonces es poco probable que quieras irte conmigo.

Parpadeé una vez, y luego otra. Con fuerza. Tras esa franca sugerencia, estaba oficialmente en terreno desconocido. En un terreno muy desconocido. No tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de disimular que estaba coqueteando conmigo, yo que sería su futura estilista personal y una diseñadora de su empresa.

—Que yo… ¿Qué? No.

—Una lástima.

—¿Hablas en serio? Prácticamente nos conocemos, solo nos habíamos visto una vez hace 6 días, además mañana serás mi nuevo jefe.

—si, pero siento el fuerte impulso de devorarte. —sus palabras fueron deliberadamente lentas, casi un susurro, pero resonaron en mi cabeza como un redoble de tambor.—además Cerezo, no te estoy ofreciendo una relación, solo una noche de locura y placer entre dos desconocidos que acaban de conocerse, aún no soy tu jefe y no trabajas para mi, esta noche no tienes que ser Haruno Sakura, ni yo Li Syaoran solo sé cerezo.—Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de interacciones (a las proposiciones de sexo sin ataduras), y aunque yo no lo estaba, cuando me miró de esa manera supe que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier sitio. Todos los chupitos que había tomado me hicieron efecto a la vez, y me tambaleé un poco ante su atenta mirada. Me agarró del codo para sujetarme y me miró con una sonrisa.

-tranquila cerezo.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, hasta que sentí que se me despejaba un poco la cabeza.

—Vale, cuando me sonríes de esa manera me dan ganas de saltarte encima. Y Dios sabe que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que un hombre me dio un buen meneo.—lo miré de arriba abajo, dejando a un lado los buenos modales.— Y algo me dice que tú podrías darme uno de los buenos… Por Dios, no hay más que mirarte.—Y lo observé. Otra vez. Respiré hondo para serenarme, y él fijó su mirada en mí con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero resulta que nunca me he liado con un desconocido en un bar, y además estoy aquí con mis amigas, celebrando la próxima y maravillosa boda de una de ellas, así que…—recogí los chupitos—,eso vamos a hacer.

Él asintió con la cabeza una vez, muy despacio, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, como si acabara de aceptar un desafío.

—Vale.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos.

—Eso espero.

—Disfruta de tus tres dedos, desconocido.—Él se echó a reír .

—Disfruta de las mamadas.

Encontré a Tomoyo y a Chiharu en una mesa y dejé los vasos frente a ellas, estaba agotada y empapada en sudor. Chiharu cogió si vaso y lo levantó.

-Que todas vuestras mamadas sean fáciles de tragar.—sujetó el borde del vaso entre los labios, levantó los brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se bebió el chupito de un trago sin pestañear .

—Hay que joderse…—murmuré mientras la miraba con asombro. Chiharu se echó a reír a mi lado.— ¿Yo también tengo que bebérmelo así?. —bajé la voz y miré a mi alrededor.—¿Cómo si fuera una mamada de verdad?

—Es un milagro que todavía no haya perdido el reflejo de las náuseas —Tomoyo se limpió la boca y la barbilla con el antebrazo en un gesto muy poco delicado, y luego explicó—: Ni sé los embudos de cerveza que me bebí cuando estaba en la facultad de Paris. Venga.—le dio un codazo a Chiharu.—Hasta el fondo.

Chiharu se inclinó sobre la mesa y se bebió el chupito sin utilizar las manos, como había hecho Tomoyo. Y luego llegó mi turno. Mis amigas me miraron fijamente.

-He visto a Li Syaoran en la barra.—dije sin pensar.—está como quiere y coqueteó conmigo.

-espera Li Syaoran!, ¿él Syaoran dueño de ''World Stylist'' que todos conocemos?, en serio a coqueteado contigo?!.—habló Chiharu como una loca, ya Tomoyo se había encargado de contarle el contrato que había tenido con Syaoran.—¿y entonces por qué estás aquí bebiendo unas mamadas ''de mentira'' con nosotras?.—Me eché a reír y negué con la cabeza. No sabía qué responder a eso. De haber sido más atrevida, podría haberme marchado con él y haber explorado las mamadas desde otra perspectiva.

—Es una noche de chicas. Estoy bien.

—¡No me jodas! Ve a por él.

Tomoyo acudió en mi rescate.

—Yo me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien que te haya parecido guapo. Hacía una eternidad que no veía en tu cara esa sonrisa de felicidad gracias a un tío, además de que ya sabemos que te gustó tanto que lo escogiste como el único hombre capaz de vestir tus diseños masculinos.— su propia sonrisa desapareció cuando lo pensó mejor.— Lo cierto es que nunca te había visto esa sonrisa por un tío. 

Y con esa verdad sobre la mesa, cogí mi chupito, ignorando las protestas de Tomoyo sobre las normas, y me lo bebí de un trago. Era dulce, delicioso, y justo lo que necesitaba para quitarme de la cabeza al capullo de Yukito y al Syaoran encantador de la barra. Arrastré a mis amigas hasta la pista de baile.

En cuestión de segundos me sentí relajada, atolondrada, deliciosamente impulsiva. Chiharu y Tomoyo saltaban a mi lado, cantando a gritos las canciones, perdidas en la masa de cuerpos sudorosos que nos rodeaban. Deseé que mi juventud durara un poco más. Lejos de la vida rutinaria y programada que llevaba en mi antiguo lugar de trabajo, me di cuenta de que no la había disfrutado como era debido. Solo allí, mientras el DJ ponía una canción tras otra, comprendí cómo podría haber pasado los veintipocos: bailando bajo las luces con un vestido insignificante, conociendo a hombres que querían devorarme, viendo cómo mis amigas se volvían salvajes, tontas y jóvenes.

No debería haberme pasado tantos años con un hombre que realmente no me amaba, que no me deseaba.

Podría haber sido la chica que era en esos momentos: vestida de punta en negro y bailando con el corazón desbocado.

Por suerte para mí, todavía no era demasiado tarde. Me fijé en la sonrisa exultante de Chiharu y se la devolví.

—¡Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí!. —gritó para hacerse entender por encima de la música.

Iba a gritarle un ebrio juramento de amistad similar, pero justo detrás de Chiharu, oculto en las sombras que había junto a la pista de baile, estaba Syaoran mi encantador desconocido por esta noche, como quería el que fuera y como yo lo deseaba también, desconocidos en una noche de locura.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno de nosotros apartó la vista. Se estaba bebiendo sus tres dedos de whisky con un amigo, pero no se sorprendió cuando lo descubrí mirándome, así que supuse que no había dejado de observarme. Esa idea fue mucho más potente que el alcohol. Una idea que me calentó la piel y abrió un agujero ardiente en mi pecho que no tardó en descender hasta mis costillas y , al final, hasta mi vientre. Él levantó su vaso, dio un sorbo y sonrió. Noté que se me cerraban los ojos.

Quería bailar para él.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sexy, tan segura de lo que quería. Había acabado mis estudios de diseñadora de moda, había conseguido un trabajo bien pagado e incluso había re decorado mi casa con mucho dinero. Pero nunca me había sentido tan mujer como en ese momento, bailando como una loca mientras un apuesto Syaoran me observaba desde las sombras.

Así, igual que en ese preciso momento, era como quería comenzar de nuevo.

¿Qué había querido decir con lo de devorarme? ¿Se refería a algo tan explícito como sonaba: su cabeza entre mis muslos y sus brazos alrededor de mis caderas para mantenerme abierta? ¿O quería decir que se pondría encima de mí, dentro de mí, y succionaría mi boca, mi cuello y mis pechos?

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara y alcé los brazos hacia el techo. Noté que el dobladillo del vestido ascendía por mis muslos, pero me dio igual. Me pregunté si él lo había notado. Deseé que lo hubiera notado.

Pensar que él podía largarse en cualquier momento me habría aguado la fiesta, así que no volví a mirar en su dirección. No tenía práctica con el protocolo de coqueteo en los bares; quizá su atención durara cinco segundos, o tal vez toda la noche. Daba igual. Podía fingir que estaba allí en las sombras durante todo el tiempo que me diera la gana mientras bailaba bajo las luces estroboscopias de la pista. Me había acostumbrado a no esperar la atención de Yukito, pero quería que los ojos de aquel desconocido Syaoran me abrasaran la piel y llegaran hasta el lugar donde mi corazón martilleaba contra las costillas.

Me perdí en la música y en el recuerdo de su mano en mi codo, de sus ojos carmelitas y de la palabra «devorar».

«Devorar».

Una canción se mezcló con otra, y luego con otra más, y antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Chiharu se colgó de mis hombros y empezó a reírse junto a mi oreja, saltando en la pista conmigo.

—¡Has conseguido un montón de público!.—gritó a todo pulmón para hacerse oír por encima de la música, tan alto que compuse una mueca y me aparté un poco. Señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado, y solo entonces noté que estábamos rodeadas por un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropa oscura y ajustada que se acercaban peligrosamente. Miré de nuevo a Chiharu y reconocí su típica mirada brillante, la de una mujer arrasadora que se había abierto camino hasta la cima de la que ahora era una de las más grandes revistas de modas del mundo, una mujer que sabía muy bien lo que esa noche significaba para mí. De repente, me llegó una ráfaga de aire fresco procedente de los ventiladores del techo y me despejó un poco la cabeza. Me sentía muy contenta de estar en el club con ellas, de volver a empezar. De poder divertirme de verdad.

Sin embargo, detrás de Chiharu las sombras estaban oscuras y vacías; no estaba Syaoran observándome.

Eso me decepcionó un poco. Esa noche tenía ganas locas de dejar de ser Sakura la correcta y ser la otra parte de mi que nunca dejé salir, quiero disfrutar al máximo, junto a alguien que sabe como lograrlo.

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, chicas es muy importante que me comuniquen si se sienten bien por el camino que está tomando la historia. Es de vital importancia que me dejen sus comentarios.

Para la creación de este capítulo me apoyé en uno de mis libros favoritos de Christina Lauren llamado un desconocido encantador, pero no se preocupen el fanfic es de mi loca imaginación solo me apoyé en algunas partes de ese libro que tanto me sumergió en su mundo.

Para Luxray1509 y SakShaoKinLi chicas muchas gracias por sus consejos en serio, me han sido de mucha ayuda, espero que si he cometido errores en este capítulo me lo digan, cuento con ustedes jejejje, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me hagan saber lo que piensan de él.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas que me han dejado esos hermosos comentarios y los que siguen este fanfic, espero no haberlos defraudado con este nuevo capítulo.

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos que bueno que les ha gustado el capítulo anterior, disculpen la tardanza he tenido algunos problemas con el internet, y pues sin más aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Advertencias: LEMON! Espero que lo disfruten.

''El modelo perfecto para mis diseños''

Capítulo: 3

-POV SAKURA-

—¡Has conseguido un montón de público!.—gritó a todo pulmón para hacerse oír por encima de la música, tan alto que compuse una mueca y me aparté un poco. Señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado, y solo entonces noté que estábamos rodeadas por un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropa oscura y ajustada que se acercaban peligrosamente. Miré de nuevo a Chiharu y reconocí su típica mirada brillante, la de una mujer arrasadora que se había abierto camino hasta la cima de la que ahora era una de las más grandes revistas de modas del mundo, una mujer que sabía muy bien lo que esa noche significaba para mí. De repente, me llegó una ráfaga de aire fresco procedente de los ventiladores del techo y me despejó un poco la cabeza. Me sentía muy contenta de estar en el club con ellas, de volver a empezar. De poder divertirme de verdad.  
Sin embargo, detrás de Chiharu las sombras estaban oscuras y vacías; no estaba Syaoran observándome.  
Eso me decepcionó un poco. Esa noche tenía ganas locas de dejar de ser Sakura la correcta y ser la otra parte de mi que nunca dejé salir, quiero disfrutar al máximo, junto a alguien que sabe como lograrlo.

—Necesito ir al baño—.le dije.

Serpenteé entre el corrillo de hombres para alejarme de la pista de baile y seguí las indicaciones hasta la segunda planta, que era en esencia un balcón desde el que se veía todo el local. Avancé por un pasillo estrecho hasta el baño, cuya luz brillante me provocó una punzada en los ojos que me llegó hasta la parte posterior de a cabeza. La sala estaba escalofriantemente vacía, y daba la impresión de que el sonido de la música de abajo llegara a través de una masa de agua.  
Antes de salir me arreglé un poco el pelo, me felicité mentalmente por haberme puesto un vestido de los que no se arrugan y me retoqué los labios. En cuanto salí por la puerta, me di de bruces con una muralla de hombre. Habíamos estado bastante cerca en la barra, pero no tanto. En esos momentos tenía su garganta en mi cara y su olor me rodeaba. No olía como los tíos de la pista de baile, que apestaban a colonia. Olía a limpio, a un hombre que se hacía la colada y que había bebido un poco de whisky.

—Hola, Cerezo.

—Hola, desconocido.

—Te he visto bailar como una loca.

—Yo también te vi —.apenas podía respirar. Se me doblaban las rodillas, como si no tuviesen claro si debían venirse abajo o empezar a botar rítmicamente sobre el suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior para contener una sonrisa—. Eres todo un mirón. ¿Por qué no saliste a bailar conmigo?

—Porque me pareció que preferías que te vieran bailar.

Tragué saliva y lo miré con la boca abierta, incapaz de apartar la vista. Sus ojos que siempre me habían parecido de un marrón hermoso, ahora perecían de un intenso negro, que no dejaban de mirarme provocando que mi cuerpo se prendiera en llamas ante su ardiente mirada. No solo sabía que él me había estado mirando (y eso me había gustado), sino que había bailado mientras me lo imaginaba devorándome.

—¿Te imaginabas que se me ponía dura?

Parpadeé. No sabía si podía estar a la altura de tanta crudeza. ¿Siempre habían existido hombres como aquel, que decían justo lo que pensaban (y lo que pensaba yo) sin que resultara aterrador, grosero o agresivo? ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—Vaya…—dije con voz ahogada—. ¿Se te puso…?

Bajó la mano, cogió la mía y me la apretó firmemente sobre su erección, que se abultaba bajo mi palma. Sin pensarlo, lo rodeé con los dedos. ¿De dónde salió esta Sakura? No lo se y no me importaba ahora nada tenía importancia para mi, solo el duro tacto que sentía en mis manos, aquello que me estaba volviendo loca, deseosa.

—¿Y todo esto solo por verme bailar?

—¿Siempre actúas tan bien?

Si no hubiera estado tan pasmada, me habría echado a reír .

—Nunca.

Me estudió con detenimiento. La sonrisa aún bailaba en sus ojos, pero sus labios tenían una expresión más pensativa.

—Ven conmigo.

Esa vez sí que me eché a reír .

—No.

—Ven al coche.

—No. No pienso salir de esta discoteca contigo.

Syaoran se agachó y me dio un cuidadoso beso en el hombro antes de decirme:

—Pero quiero tocarte…

No podía fingir que yo no quería que lo hiciera. Estábamos en una zona oscura, llena de luces intermitentes, y la música estaba tan alta que me alteraba el pulso. ¿Qué daño podía hacer una noche salvaje? Después de todo, Yukito había disfrutado de muchas, vamos no era tan estúpida como para pensar que la vez que lo cogí era la única vez que me había sido infiel. Lo conduje más allá de los aseos, más allá del pasillo estrecho, hasta un hueco diminuto y desierto desde el que se veía la cabina de la DJ. Estábamos en una zona sin salida, aislados por una esquina, pero de ningún modo escondidos. Aparte de la pared trasera del club, el resto del espacio que nos rodeaba era abierto, y solo un panel de cristal que me llegaba hasta la cintura impedía que cayéramos a la pista de baile.

—Vale. Tócame aquí.

Él enarcó una ceja y deslizó un dedo por mi clavícula, de un hombro al otro.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás ofreciendo?

Me enfrenté a esos extraños ojos que parecían tener luz propia y divertirse con todo lo que veían. Me acordé de Yukito y de las pocas veces que él quería tocarme o hablar conmigo, o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Esto era lo que le pasaba a él? ¿Una mujer se lo llevaba a un sitio apartado, se le ofrecía y él aprovechaba todo lo posible antes de volver a casa conmigo? Entretanto, mi vida se había vuelto tan insulsa que ni siquiera recordaba cómo me había acostumbrado a pasar las largas noches sola. ¿Era muy ambicioso desearlo todo? ¿Una carrera maravillosa y un momento de locura de vez en cuando?

—No serás un psicópata, ¿verdad?.—y bueno en realidad no sabía mucho sobre él, aunque dentro de unas horas sería oficialmente mi jefe.

Él soltó una risotada y se inclinó poco a poco para besarme en la mejilla.

—Me vuelves un poco loco, pero no, no lo soy .

—Yo solo… —empecé a decir, y luego bajé la vista. Apoyé la palma de la mano en su pecho. Su suéter gris estaba increíblemente suave. Debía de ser de cachemira.

Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros que le sentaban de muerte. Sus zapatos negros no tenían ni una rozadura. Todo en él hablaba de meticulosidad, estilo y caro, solo lo mejor—. No soy de las que se van para una esquina con un chico que apenas conoce. —parecía una explicación adecuada para lo mucho que me temblaba la mano.

—Y un momento como este no parece muy seguro, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Desde luego que no.—sin embargo, un instante después alcé la mano, le rodeé la nuca y tiré de él. Syaoran se inclinó de buena gana y esbozó una sonrisa justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran. El beso tuvo una suavidad y una dureza perfectas, y el toque de whisky le dio un matiz agradable. Él gimió un poco cuando abrí la boca para darle acceso, y la vibración de ese pequeño ruido me hizo estallar en llamas. Quería sentir todos y cada uno de sus gemidos.

—Sabes a azúcar. Sakura—me habló mientras un gemido era detenido en mi boca.

En ese momento sentí el primer ramalazo de pánico.

—Nada de nombres.

Él se apartó para mirarme con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Y cómo te llamo?

—Como me has llamado hasta ahora.

—¿Cerezo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué dirás tú cuando estés a punto de correrte?.—me dio otro pequeño beso.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón al pensarlo.

—No creo que importe mucho cómo te llame, ¿verdad?

Él aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Supongo que no.

Le cogí la mano y se la coloqué en mi cadera.

—Soy la única persona que me ha llevado al orgasmo en el último año —moví sus dedos hasta el dobladillo del vestido y susurré—:¿Podrías cambiar eso?

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca cuando se agachó para besarme de nuevo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

La idea de entregarme a este hombre en aquel rincón oscuro me asustaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente para cambiar de opinión.

—Muy en serio.

—Tienes problemas.

—Te prometo que no.

Se apartó lo necesario para estudiar mi expresión. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro hasta que sus labios esbozaron de nuevo esa sonrisa divertida.

—El hecho es que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo vas a terminar…

Me dio la vuelta y me apretó contra el borde del panel de cristal para que pudiera ver a la masa de cuerpos que se retorcían más abajo. Justo delante de mí, las luces giraban desde las vigas metálicas que atravesaban el local, iluminando la pista y dejando nuestro rincón prácticamente a oscuras. Empezó a salir vapor de las rejillas de ventilación de la pista y formó una nube que cubrió a la gente hasta los hombros.

Una nube que se llenaba de ondas cuando alguien la atravesaba.

Las yemas de los dedos de Syaoran se introdujeron por debajo del dobladillo de mi vestido y lo levantaron. Introdujo una mano en la parte posterior de mi ropa interior y la deslizó por mi costado antes de meterla entre mis piernas, la zona que anhelaba su contacto. No me sentí avergonzada, ni siquiera en esa posición vulnerable, cuando me arqueé contra su mano, absolutamente perdida.

—Estás empapada, encanto. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿La idea de estar haciendo esto aquí?¿O el hecho de que te observara mientras bailabas pensando en follarme?

No dije nada por miedo a cuál podría ser la respuesta, pero ahogué una exclamación cuando deslizó uno de sus largos dedos dentro de mí. Los pensamientos sobre lo que «debería hacer» se desvanecieron cuando pensé en la Sakura aburrida que estuvo con Yukito, la Sakura predecible que siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de ella. No quería volver a ser esa persona. Quería ser impulsiva, salvaje y joven. Quería vivir para mí por primera vez en mi vida.

—Eres muy estrecha, pero con lo lubricada que estás estoy casi seguro de que no tendrías problemas con esos tres dedos.—se echó a reír mientras me besaba la nuca y me acariciaba el clítoris con la amplia yema del dedo, de una forma lenta y provocadora.

—Por favor…—susurré. No tenía ni idea de si me había oído. Tenía la cara en mi pelo, y notaba su erección contra la cadera, pero aparte de eso, no era consciente de nada que no fuera el largo dedo que se deslizaba dentro de mí.

—Tienes una piel increíble. Sobre todo aquí. —me dio un beso en el hombro—.¿Sabías que tu nuca es perfecta?

Me volví para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y despejados, y cuando se encontraron con los míos, se estrecharon en una sonrisa. Nunca había mirado a nadie tan directamente mientras me tocaba de esa manera, y había algo en ese hombre, en esa noche y en esa ciudad, que me hizo saber de inmediato que aquella era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

—No tengo muchas oportunidades de verme la nuca.

—Una lástima, la verdad.—apartó la mano, y sentí una leve sensación de frío allí donde habían estado sus dedos cálidos. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un diminuto paquete.

Un condón. Llevaba un condón en el bolsillo. Jamás se me habría ocurrido llevar un condón para ir a una discoteca cualquiera.

Me dio la vuelta para situarme de cara a él, giró conmigo y me aplastó la espalda contra la pared antes de agacharse para besarme, primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza, con más pasión. Cuando creí que me quedaría sin respiración, él se apartó y me chupó la barbilla, la oreja y el cuello, donde el pulso latía enloquecido. El vestido se me había bajado hasta los muslos, pero sus dedos lo subían poco a poco.

—Podría venir alguien.—me recordó, dándome una última oportunidad para detenerlo mientras me bajaba las bragas lo suficiente para que pudiera quitármelas.

No me importaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Puede que incluso una pequeña parte de mí deseara que alguien se acercara y viera a ese hombre perfecto tocándome así.

Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en las caricias de sus manos, en el vestido subido por encima de mis caderas o en la presión dura e insistente que notaba contra el abdomen.

—Me da igual.

—Estás borracha. ¿Demasiado borracha para esto? Si te follo, quiero que lo recuerdes.

—Pues haz que sea memorable.

Levantó una de mis piernas para abrirme, exponiendo mi piel desnuda al fresco del aire acondicionado situado justo por encima de nosotros, y me enganchó la rodilla a su cadera, momento en el que agradecí haberme puesto unos tacones de diez centímetros. Bajé la mano, le desabroché los vaqueros y le bajé los calzoncillos lo justo para liberarlo, antes de rodear su erección con los dedos y frotarla contra la humedad que me envolvía.

—Joder, Cerezo. Déjame seguir .

Tenía los pantalones desabrochados, pero se mantenían a la altura de las caderas. Desde atrás, podría parecer que estábamos bailando, quizá solo besándonos. Pero notaba el latido de su erección en la palma de la mano, y la situación me volvió loca.

Iba a hacérmelo allí mismo, delante de la gente. Entre esa gente había personas que me conocían como Sakura la Buena, Sakura la Responsable o la Sakura de Yukito.

-''Nuevo trabajo, nueva vida. Nueva Sakura''.

Notaba a Syaoran grande y pesado en la mano. Lo deseaba, aunque también me aterrorizaba un poco la posibilidad de que me dejara empalada. No tenía claro si alguna vez había tocado un miembro tan duro.

—Eres enorme.—espeté.

Él sonrió como un lobo a punto de devorarme y rasgó a toda prisa el envoltorio del condón con los dientes, como todo un experto.

—Eso es lo mejor que puedes decirle a un hombre. Incluso podrías decirme que no sabes si te entrará.

Deslicé el extremo alrededor de la entrada de mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Era pura calidez, piel suave sobre acero puro.

—Joder. Voy a correrme en tu mano si no dejas de hacer eso.—le temblaban un poco las manos por las prisas cuando me apartó los dedos para ponerse el condón.

—¿Haces esto a menudo?.—le pregunté.

Estaba a punto, apretado contra mí, y me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Hacer el qué? ¿Practicar sexo con una mujer preciosa que no quiere que la llame por su nombre y que prefiere que la folle en un lugar público en vez de en un sitio apropiado, como una cama o una limusina?. —empezó a apretar muy , muy despacio.

Sus ojos ardían y…, por Dios, no sabía que el sexo con prácticamente un desconocido fuera tan íntimo. No se perdió ni una de las reacciones que mostraba mi cara—. No, Cerezo. Debo admitir que nunca había hecho esto.

Su voz sonaba tensa, y luego se apagó, se había hundido muy dentro de mí, allí, en medio de aquel club caótico lleno de luces brillantes y música palpitante, donde la gente pasaba a escasos cinco metros de distancia. Y, sin embargo, todo mi mundo se reducía al lugar donde me llenaba, donde acariciaba mi clítoris con cada embestida, donde la cálida piel de sus caderas se apretaba contra mis muslos.

No hubo más charla, tan solo pequeñas embestidas que se volvieron más rápidas e intensas. El espacio entre nosotros se llenó de exclamaciones apagadas de elogio y apremio. Notaba sus dientes apretados contra el cuello, y me agarré a sus hombros por miedo a caer abajo o a algún otro lugar, no a una pista de baile abarrotada de gente, sino a un mundo donde nunca me hartara de estar tan expuesta, de obtener placer delante de cualquiera que mirara…, especialmente este hombre.

—Por Dios, eres magnífica.—se echó hacia atrás, bajó la mirada y aceleró un poco el ritmo—. No puedo dejar de mirar tu piel perfecta ni…, ¡joder!…,ni cómo entro dentro de ti.

Él podía verlo bien porque estaba de espaldas a la luz; yo solo veía la silueta de mi desconocido Syaoran. No vi nada cuando bajé la vista, nada salvo sombras oscuras y movimientos insinuados: él dentro de mí, y luego fuera otra vez. Empapado y duro, penetrándome sin descanso. Y, como si quisiera resaltar el hecho de que en realidad no necesitaba verlo, la intensidad de la luz bajó hasta casi la oscuridad total mientras una música lenta y oscilante se apoderaba del local.

-me encantó tanto verte bailar, me dieron ganas de grabarte, fue la ostia.-me susurró.

Tardé un momento en asimilar sus palabras mientras se movía dentro de mí.

-no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

-no, pero puedes estar segura de que me estaba muriendo por hacerlo.-me miró a la cara y aminoró el ritmo lo suficiente para permitirme pensar—. Parecía que estabas poseída, joder. Quería recordarlo. Por Dios, es como si estuviera confesando mis pecados…

Tragué saliva, y él se agachó un poco para besarme.

—¿Resultaría raro que me gustara si hubieras hecho eso?.-Se echó a reír en mi boca mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo con embestidas lentas y deliberadas.

—Limítate a disfrutarlo, ¿vale? Me gusta mirarte. Bailabas para mí. No habría nada de malo en eso.-Me levantó la otra pierna, la colocó también alrededor de su cintura y luego, durante unos segundos perfectos en la oscuridad, empezó a moverse de verdad. Deprisa y con apremio, dejando escapar deliciosos gruñidos. Si en ese momento hubiera aparecido alguien en nuestro pequeño balcón, no habría tenido dudas sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. El hecho de pensar en eso (dónde estábamos, qué estábamos haciendo y la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera ver cómo ese hombre me tomaba con rudeza), me catapultó al abismo. Empecé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la pared, y pude sentir… sentir, sentir… cómo aumentaba la presión en la parte baja de mi vientre, una especie de bola que recorrió mi columna y luego explotó en mi sexo con tanta fuerza que me hizo gritar sin preocuparme lo más mínimo de si alguien podía oírme. Ni siquiera tuve que mirarlo a la cara para saber que él estaba observando cómo estallaba.

—La hostia… —me embistió con más fuerza y se corrió con un gemido grave mientras hundía los dedos en mis caderas.  
-''Me va a dejar marcas''.- pensé. Y luego: -''Ojalá me deje marcas''.- Quería tener algo que me recordara esa noche y a esa Sakura cuando me marchara, algo que me permitiera diferenciar mejor la nueva vida de la antigua. Se quedó inmóvil, todavía jadeante, con los labios enterrados en mi cuello.

—Madre mía, pequeña. Me has dejado para el arrastre.- Sentí sus latidos en mi interior (las réplicas de su orgasmo), y deseé que se quedara enterrado dentro de mí durante toda la eternidad. Me imaginé el aspecto que tendríamos para el resto de la discoteca: un hombre que aplastaba a una mujer contra la pared y las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

Deslizó su enorme mano desde mi tobillo hasta la cadera, y luego, con un pequeño gemido, salió de mí, me dejó en pie y se apartó un poco para quitarse el condón. Madre del amor hermoso..., jamás había hecho una locura parecida, ni de lejos. Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque mis rodillas estaban al borde del colapso.

-''No pierdas los papeles, Sakura. No pierdas los papeles''.- Era perfecto. Todo había sido perfecto, sin embargo debía acabar ahí.- ''Hazlo todo de manera distinta. Sin nombres, sin ataduras. Sin arrepentimientos''.

Me alisé el vestido y me puse de puntillas para besarlo.

—Ha sido increíble.

Él asintió y murmuró algo mientras me besaba.

—Lo ha sido, sí. ¿Podríamos...?

—Me voy abajo .—empecé a retroceder mientras me despedía con un pequeño gesto de la mano. Él me miró, confundido.

—Estás...

—Bien. Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?.- Asintió, estupefacto.

—Pues entonces..., muchas gracias.

Con la adrenalina todavía en las venas, me di la vuelta antes de que pudiera decir algo y lo dejé allí, con los pantalones desabrochados y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de sorpresa.

Minutos más tarde encontré a Tomoyo y a Chiharu, que estaban preparadas para irse a casa. Salimos del club con los brazos entrelazados, y solo una vez dentro de la limusina, mientras revivía en silencio lo que acababa de hacer con ese armario de hombre que sería mi jefe, me acordé de una cosa: había dejado mi ropa interior en el suelo, a sus pies. Pero nada de eso me hacía dudar de que había sido la mejor noche de mi vida en mucho tiempo.

Continuará…

Hola a todos espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, he estado leyendo muchas novelas eróticas y puede que me haya vuelto una pervertida.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, espero no haberlos defraudado, sin más me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos perdonen la demora, sin más aquí les dejo nuevo capítulo.

''El modelo perfecto para mis diseños''

Capítulo 4:

…POV DE SAKURA….

-''Insoportable, inconcebible…. No volveré a beber en lo que me resta de vida''.

-Dueleee—tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y deseos de vomitar que me estaban matando. La claridad que entraba al cuarto hacía que me fuera imposible abrir los ojos.

-Sakura no grites tanto.—la voz adormecida de Chiharu sobresalió desde mi lado sobresaltándome.—no eres la única que tiene jaqueca.

-Chiharu-chan por qué estás en mi cama.—la miré completamente y vi que no tenía ropa.—y por qué estás desnuda.—rápidamente miré por debajo de la sábana que recubría mi cuerpo y vi que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-KYAAAAAAA! Por qué estamos desnudas!, no me digas….no me digas.—no se de que manera per sabía que el rostro que tenía demostraba lo asustada y desconcertada que estaba.

-PUFF jajajajajajajajjajajajaja.—escuché como Chiharu estallaba en carcajadas, seguida por otra voz que provenía desde la puerta, al llevar mi vista hacia allí vi que era Tomoyo que llevaba en las manos una bandeja con comida. Aún seguían muertas de la risa, agarrándose el estómago y llorando de la risa.

-vale chicas no es para que se rían tanto.—las regañé haciendo mofletes, me estaban acomplejando ya.

-jajjajaja es que Sakura jajajaja, tienes cada ocurrencias, si fuera por eso hicimos un trío porque dormimos las tres juntas.—Tomoyo intervino mientras depositaba la bandeja de comida frente a Chiharu y yo, inmediatamente se me abrió el apetito, los desayunos de Tomoyo eran los mejores.

-vale vale, es solo que no sabía que habíamos dormidas juntas, y como estaba desnuda me sobresalté un poco, es que desde hace tiempo no dormía con ustedes chicas.—enseguida me calmé de todas formas no era para tanto.

-jajjajajja a penas nos montamos en la limosina de regreso caíste rendida, y tuvimos que traerte y cuando llegamos te desnudaste diciendo que tenías calor, y nosotras que también estábamos cansadas nos acostamos aquí mismo, además este colchón es inmenso. Tomoyo tendrás que decirme donde lo compraste, yo quiero uno igual, así puedo hacerlo en todas las posiciones con Yamazaki.—Chiharu habló en dirección a Tomoyo mientras que por ese último comentario, vi como sonreía pícaramente.

-pervertida.-metí una de las tostadas en mi boca.

-mira quien habla, Sakura, no te nos escaparás, ayer te nos perdiste por un buen rato…donde estabas?.—Chiharu me miró lascivamente, y queriéndome decir que si le mentía ella lo sabría, casi me atraganto con la tostada por su repentina pregunta.

-pues…esto…yo

-Sakuraaaa…-esta vez era Tomoyo, se veía que no cabía de lo interesada que estaba por saber.

-….—aún no sabía como decírselo, pero…acabarían enterándose.

-…..tuve sexo con Li Syaoran…-cerré los ojos apenas terminé de hablar, como queriéndome esconder de sus reacciones, pero ya se los había dicho.

-QUE TU QUÉ?!.—estalló más que entusiasmada Chiharu.

-Con Syaoran?, el bombón, buenorro, papasito de Syaoran?!.—esta vez Tomoyo, al abrir mis ojos, las tenía a ambas justo en frente de mi con ojos de detectives que querían desmantelar un caso hasta lo más profundo y terminar de traer a luz un crimen.

-s…si

-OMG! Y dime cómo fue? La tiene grande o chiquita? Se movía bien o no se movía? La sentiste hasta el fondo o no la sentiste?...por Dios Sakura habla!.—estas dos querían volverme locas, sentí mi rostro enrojecer por las preguntas tan personales que me hacían.

-ESAS COSAS NO TIENEN QUE SABERLAS!.-ahora mi nivel de vergüenza estaba por las nueves.

-Dale Saku no seas tacaña, solo cuéntanos un poquitín.—miré a Chiharu, y tuve que suspirar resignada, estaba haciendo mojitos con sus cachetes y ella sabía que no me resistiría con eso.

-bueno, estuvo bien…muy bien…demasiado bien…si si, estuvo excelente el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida.—casi estallo con un orgasmo recordando lo sucedido con Syaoran.

-Kyaaaa, OMG! Eres una perra suertuda.—gritó Chiharu como una loca, mientras representaba su exaltación agitando a Tomoyo de un lado a otro. Tomoyo también se veía entusiasma por lo que les dije.

-si chicas pero solo fue algo de una noche, saben que él es mi nuevo jefe, y no puedo dejar que mi vida privada se interponga con mi trabajo.

-Sakura, no seas tonta, ambos son adultos, creo que saben perfectamente como mantener una relación profesional independientemente de si estuvieron justos.—habló Tomoyo como todo una mujer con experiencia.

-aunque si van a estar todo el tiempo juntos, serás su estilista personal, deberás verlo todo el tiempo cambiándose de ropa, eso quiere decir des-nu-do, no creo puedan evitar meterse mano de nuevo.

-chicas, ya les dije que fue algo de una noche, ambas sabían como estaba y que necesitaba algo que me levantara los ánimos y ahí fue cuando entró él, eso no volverá a pasar.—aunque no estaba tan segura de mis palabras, porque lo deseaba, lo deseaba como nunca desee a un hombre, en tan solo una noche me di cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía sentir ese hombre, me hacía sentir bella, sexy, deseada, mujer, cosas que con Yukito nunca sentí.

\- Saku…-miré atentamente a Tomoyo, pero no dijo nada solo soltó un suspiro, algo que internamente le agradecí.—Ya tienes que vestirte, o se te hará tarde para tu primer día de trabajo en ''World Stylist''.

-qué hora es?

-7:00 am

-Tar-de! Estoy extremadamente tarde!, no me dará tiempo!.—de la manera más rápida que ha existido me preparé por completo y recogí todas las cosas que me harían falta para el primer día de trabajo. De solo pensarlo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo, espero poder estar a la altura.

Son las 7:50am y estoy parada frente a ''World Stylist'', realmente imponía demasiado el enorme edificio, sin retrasarme más entré a este, recibiendo la mirada de todos los que allí se encontraban, ¿tan mal me veía? Había decidido usar uno de mis diseños, estábamos en una época del año en donde los colores cálidos eran los que representaban la nueva temporada, tal vez me excedí al utilizar uno de mis diseños el primer día de trabajo.

Miré hacia todos lados, en verdad era una compañía inmensa todos se ven ocupados caminando por todos lados como locos. Me acerqué a una de las mujeres que estaba detrás de un gran recibidor.

-buenas me llamo Kinomoto Sakura, estoy buscando a Li Syaoran.—al terminar de hablar vi como la chica habría sorpresivamente sus ojos y me miraba anonadada.

-Oh Dios Mío! Eres Kinomoto? La diseñadora de moda?.—me preguntó tan interesada que me pareció algo gracioso, no muchos reaccionaban así, ya que todos lo que conocía o con los que lograba hablar me conocían y eran del mismo estatus que yo.

-s…si

-OH Dios Mío, soy una gran fan tuya, me encantan tus diseños.

-muchas gracias, me alegro mucho.

-mmm, así que eres la famosa Kinomoto Sakura, eh?.—de repente escuché a mi lado una voz que no conocía, miré hacia el lugar de donde provenía para encontrarme con un mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos rojizos que prácticamente le llegaban a los hombros.

-si y usted es?

-Sasaki Rika, la secretaria de Li Syaoran.—no se por qué, pero esta mujer me miraba con desprecio y desconfianza.—El señor Li la espera en su despacho, acompáñeme por favor.—aún no entendía por que sus palabras eran tan respetables pero su mirada era despreciable, sin meterle mucha cabeza a eso la acompañé hasta donde me estaba esperando Syaoran, solo recordar su nombre hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir como loco, y eso no podía ser…, deseo, era lo que estaba sintiendo, un gran y ardiente deseo por el hombre dueño de ese nombre.

Llegamos a una gran puerta, que luego de que la secretaria Rika tocara y el permiso de pasar se le fue dado, entramos, y sentí que el esfuerzo por pensar que lo de la otra noche no se repetiría se quemó en lo más profundo de las llamas que se prendían en mi cuerpo. Allí estaba él tan implacable que daba miedo correr algún objeto del lugar que estaba porque echaría a perder la hermosa obra de arte que tenía en frente de mí.

-que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando.—me miró y creí haber visto fuego, deseo en sus ojos.—Rika, gracias puedes dejarnos.—La nombrada se viró hacia mi, y nuevamente esa mirada que no lograba entender, hasta que sentí como era cerrada la puerta.

-puedes sentarte Sakura.—tratando de no fijar la vista en él me senté en uno de los grandes sillones que están frente a su mesa, pero pude sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mi. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y temía que se diera cuenta.

-no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa.—mierda, plan fallido.

-n…no estoy nerviosa.—si claro Sakura esfuérzate un poco más en disimularlo.

Su mirada se intensificó aún más como si me hubiera leído la mente. Mi mirada se concentró en él al escuchar un suspiro provenir de sus labios.

-se que debes estar al tanto, pero quedan 6 meses para que empiece la elección de los diseñadores que participarán en la próxima semana de la moda en Paris y él tema será ''MI REFLEJO''.—todo el nerviosismo que tenía se fue en el momento que entré en modo trabajo. Sorprendiéndome por lo que acababa de escuchar, había dicho semana de la moda en Paris.

-un extraño tema he de decir.—la verdad es que nunca había escuchado un tema como ese en una semana de la moda.

-el objetivo de nuestra compañía es crear diseños que reflejen la personalidad de la persona que la viste, que con solo ver su ropa podamos entender a la persona que la porta, para eso necesitaba de diseñadores que pudieran captar el alma de las personas y plasmarlas en sus diseños.

-entonces creo que te equivocaste al elegirme para trabajar en tu compañía.—parece que él no sabe nada sobre como diseño.

-no, no me equivoqué, se que tu diseñas y luego buscas a los modelos, pero de lo que tal vez nunca te has dado cuenta es, de que es como si tus diseños tuvieran almas y crearan una entidad ellos mismos, por eso me gustan tus diseños, por lo otro yo me encargaré de buscar los modelos que te sean necesarios, se que serás perfecta para formar parte de uno de los diseñadores de la próxima semana de la moda.

-¿me está diciendo que quiere que yo diseñe para su empresa y que esos diseños formarán parte del desfile de la próxima semana de la moda en Paris?.—no sabía que pensar o como reaccionar, siempre pensé que ese objetivo de mi vida estaría aún a millones de años por lograrse.

-algo así, para mi trabajan otros diseñadores de los cuales también los considero excepcionales, por eso, para que sus diseños sean los que representen a nuestra compañía en la próxima semana de la moda deben de ser elegidos por todos los altos mandos de la compañía.

-¿osea que debo competir con otro de tus diseñadores para ser la que represente a la compañía en la elección de los diseñadores de la próxima semana de la moda no?

-exacto.

-no lo puedo creer, no entiendo por que yo?.—aún no salía de mi asombro.

-y yo no entiendo por qué no puedes ser tu, eres una diseñadora reconocida mundialmente, ya era hora de que empezaras a ver la otra parte del mundo de la moda que nunca habías visto.

-es solo que aún no puedo creerlo.

-entiendo…pero… cambiando de tema…Sakura.—tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que al escuchar mi nombre rápidamente lo miré, para ver como movía de un lado a otro una pequeña prenda que me era extremadamente conocida.

-eee…eso es…-inmediatamente mi rostro adquirió una inmensa tonalidad rojiza, tenía en la mano una de mis tangas Victoria Secrets que tanto amaba y fue la que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, aún más avergonzada me levanté rápidamente tratando de agarrar mi prenda para obtener como resultado que el la moviera de lugar haciéndome imposible alcanzarla.

-puedes ser tan amable y darme mi ropa interior, no creo que te vallan esas cosas.

-quien dijo que no me van, me he pasado toda la noche pensando en como se te vería puesta esta diminuta tela, y poder admirarte desde todas las dimensiones, uff me fue imposible no estar empalmado toda la noche ni aún después de tres duchas frías.—Dios este hombre quiere romper con todas mi creencias, quiere destruirme y hacer que me vuelva una esclava del placer.—ayer no me diste la oportunidad de verte, solo pude sentirte y créeme que fue la mejor sensación que había sentido alguna vez.

-eso no se volverá a repetir.—tenía que impedir de alguna forma de que siguiera hablando así, él no sabía lo que sus palabras ocasionaban a mi cuerpo.

-¿y por qué estás tan segura?, hablas como si hubiera sido tan malo que no lo hallas disfrutado, porque no recuerdo que te quejaras ayer.—una vez más sus palabras logran hacerme pequeña y prenderme por completo.

-ayer te dije que fue increíble, no tengo por qué mentirte.—soy adulta, no una niña.—pero creo que ambos estamos al tanto de que ahora somos jefe y empleada, y esas cosas no deben suceder.

-no recuerdo haber implantado en mi empresa una ley que impida las relaciones entre los trabajadores o una relación con el jefe.—demonios tenía razón, entonces de que manera le decía que no quiero caer en el placer con él, porque me hace olvidarlo todo y volverme una persona diferente.

Syaoran se paró de su asiento para agacharse y quedar frente a mi, colocando sus manos en mi rostro y acariciándolo.

-entonces que te detiene, que te detiene para no pasar más noches conmigo, de permitir que te toque, te sienta y vea por completa, de que te entregues por completo a todo el placer que estoy dispuesto a darte, de que me permitas hacerte sentir mujer.—no podía, no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, estaba cayendo ante sus palabras y su tacto, preguntándome a mi misma que me lo impedía, por qué me resistía ante su placer, y no encontré respuesta.

Se fue acercando a mí lentamente como si tuviera miedo de que me apartara, quería besarlo, quería volver a sentirlo dentro de mí y como su calor me consumía. Sus labios una vez más en los míos y creí desfallecer, nunca creí que pudiera sentirme así con un beso, beso tan intenso, tan hambriento, como si consumiera mi alma.

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí, dándole a entender que necesitaba más, necesitaba más de lo que él me estaba dando. Me levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada y me cargó sin ningún tipo de problema, obligándome a envolver mis piernas en sus caderas y sentarme en su mesa. Podía sentir sus manos tocándome por todos lados, volviéndome loca y prendiendo mi cuerpo por completo, me agarraba de las nalgas para acercar más nuestros cuerpos y poder sentir lo mucho que me necesitaba, estaba duro, tan duro que creí que me arrancaría la ropa y entraría de una sola estocada en mi, y lo necesitaba, por Dios lo necesitaba muy dentro de mi, cuando estaba quitándole su chaqueta, el teléfono, el puto teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar, pareció que él no contestaría porque siguió besándome y tocándome con la misma intensidad.

-el…el teléfono…está sonando.—me era imposible formular palabra alguna cuando lo tenía a él besándome.

-déjalo.—su voz sonó algo fastidiada.

-pero puede ser importante.—parase que se dio cuenta, ya que se apartó de mi algo molesto con imagen clara de no querer hacerlo. Se acercó al teléfono y lo descolgó de mala gana.

-diga…entiendo…en unos minutos estaré listo para irnos.—escuché que decía y colgaba el teléfono.

Lo sentí suspirar y alejarse, mientras se acomodaba la ropa y volvía a sentarse en su silla, imitándolo yo también.

-bueno…, creo que con esto quedó más que claro que ambos queremos lo mismo.—joder como podía sonar tan ardiente este hombre. Yo solo suspiré en respuesta, creo que de mi parte había quedado más que claro, había respondido inconscientemente, porque así mi cuerpo lo quería.

-déjame tenerte.—escuché que dijo, rápidamente mis ojos se concentraron sorprendidos en los suyos.—está muy claro que te deseo con locura, y creo que tu también, no niegues lo que ambos queremos. Déjame tenerte, no importa que sea cuando tu quieras, pero déjame excitarte, calentarte y volverte loca como hace unos minutos, yo se que tu lo deseas igual.

Iba a responder pero fui interrumpida por él.

-no tienes que decirme ahora, puedes pensarlo, vas a trabajar para mi y lo mejor es que enfrentemos esto como adultos que somos, ahora tengo que irme tengo una reunión muy importante y nosotros tenemos que hablar de esto sin que haya algún impedimento y podamos hablarlo con todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-está bien.—era lo único que podía mi cerebro formular, aún estaba desconcertada.

-bien, Rika te llevará a la que será tu oficina, allí podrás implantar tus instrumentos y relajarte para poder diseñar.—me habló nuevamente como si hubiera entrado en modo trabajo.—Nos veremos más tarde.—su mirada se suavizó por unos segundos y me pareció demasiado tierna, no creí que pudiera hacer ese tipo de expresiones.

-esta bien, nos vemos entonces.—me levanté para salir de su oficina, sin antes virarme y decirle.—y gracias.—ahora si salí, me acerqué a Rika y le pedí que me dijera donde estaba mi oficina, esta nuevamente clavó su mirada en mi, y sentí el desprecio que sentía por mi, pero no me importó ya, estaba acostumbrada a recibir esas miradas desde que entré en este mundo, dándole las gracias por decirme donde quedaba mi oficina me fui, me paré frente a una puerta donde a su lado había un cartel con mi nombre, sin detenerme por más tiempo abrí la puerta y me quedé demasiado sorprendida, era hermosa, grande, espaciosa, podía ver las muchas cosas que necesitaría para diseñar, me quedé aún más sorprendida al ver la hermosa vista que tenía desde las grandes paredes de cristal, era extremadamente hermosa, podía ver toda la ciudad de Tokyo desde aquí. Me senté en la que sería mi gran silla por el tiempo que trabaje allí y me puse a mirar por las grandes paredes de cristal, y en cuestión de segundos pensamientos sobre Syaoran empezaron a invadir mi mente, en que me estaba metiendo, tenía miedo, miedo a salir lastimada, pero una gran fuerza me hacía querer estar con el, la necesidad de que me diera placer era inmensa, lo necesitaba fervientemente.

Mi mente daba vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, solo pedía poder elegir la opción correcta.

Continuará…

Hola a todos! Se que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupad con la escuela, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, se que fue algo corto, pero a partir de aquí se puede decir que empezará el verdadero fanfic jejejeje espero que lo disfruten y esperen mucho más, si les gustó y quieren que lo continúe, me encantaría que me lo dijeran en los comentarios , sin más no seguimos leyendo, chané.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa de nuevo a todos! Se que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que actualicé el fanfic pero es que la musa de la inspiración decidió dejarme no solo con este fanfic sino con todos los demás, pero no se preocupen, puede que pase tiempo sin actualizar pero este fanfic lo terminaré aún así sea en el 2020 o mucho más, jajjaja no, espero no tardarme tanto.

Algo que quiero aclarar, este fanfic trata sobre moda y diseño, pero eso solo es parte o en forma de decir el fondo de la historia, realmente me concentro más en la relación de Syaoran y Sakura, así que espero que no se desilusionen, si no ven mucho sobre moda y esas cosas, pero si espero escribir algo sobre eso, en parte es la trama no? Y sin más disfruten del capítulo.

''El modelo perfecto para mis diseños''

Capítulo 5:

Sin querer pasarme tanto tiempo exprimiendo mi cabeza por pensamientos sobre Syaoran empecé a instalarme en mi nueva oficina, estaba que no cabía de lo contenta que me encontraba por la nueva oportunidad que se me estaba presentando. Pasaron horas desde que empecé a organizar mi lugar de trabajo y había quedado exactamente como me gustaba, luego de algunas horas de organizar solo me faltaba colocar esos libros que hablaban de la moda de los 70 en la estantería y todo listo.

-y…ya está! Terminado, ha quedado espectacular, ahora a trabajar.—empecé a revisar los diseños que aún no había terminado, para ver que les faltaba.

Recordé que antes de empezar a pensar en nuevos estilos debía conocer como era que se realizaban las cosas en la compañía, para eso necesitaba revisar las revistas de la empresa, imaginé que a la persona a la que le podía preguntar sería a la secretaria de Syaoran, aunque realmente me debatía por ir a pedirle ayuda con algo, a legua se ve que no le caigo bien, pero era eso o nada, así que salí de mi oficina y me encaminé hacia la de Rika imaginando que podría encontrarla allí.

Toqué la puerta, pero nadie respondió, aun así decidí entrara no vaya a ser que no me escuchara, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que estaba vacía, tenía pensado salir de ahí pero realmente necesitaba esas revistas, miré por todos lados buscando rastro de ellas hasta que las divisé en la estantería, eran muchísimos libros, y debía de verlas todas. Estaba tan concentrada cogiendo las revistas que empezaría a ver, que no me di cuenta de que habían entrado en la oficina y se habían parado detrás de mi.

-Sakura.—inmediatamente por mi cuerpo recorrió la sensación de susto, a quien se le ocurría asustar a una persona así. Me voltee y me di cuenta de quien fue, solo a él se le ocurriría semejante cosa, es que no podía tocar, o llamarme suavemente desde lejos, no, tenía que pararse detrás de mi y decir mi nombre de la maneja más jodidamente sexy y sensual que existe.

-Syaoran, por Dios que manera de asustar son esas.

-que haces aquí, a Rika no le gusta que nadie entre en su oficina si ella no está, incluso yo.

-es tu secretaria, por qué tendrías que pedirle permiso.

-créeme cuando te digo que no te gustaría tenerla todo el día gritando sandeces.—bueno podía imaginármela.—pero no me has respondido, que haces aquí?

-vine a buscar revistas lanzadas por la compañía para ver cómo es que se trabaja aquí, quería informarme.—coloqué las revistas que tenía aguantadas en mis brazos sobre el escritorio, eran muchas y comenzaban a pesar.

-muy bien, no me parece mala idea, pero si Rika te coge haciendo esto, la tendrás en sima de ti por un buen tiempo, es muy quisquillosa con su trabajo.

-wao valla, parece que la conoces muy bien, y le tienes mucha autoestima, e incluso respeto para no entrar a su oficina sin su permiso aun cuando toda esta empresa es tuya.—eh de aclarar que definitivamente eso no fueron celos, y absolutamente no debió de sonar así, pero eso solo fue pensado por mi, porque el rostro de Syaoran expresaba otra interpretación.

-es cosa mía o puedo sentir celos en el ambiente.—ahí está, lo sabía, como demonios puede ser tan expresivo.

-definitivamente son cosas tuyas….—estaba por seguir replicándole hasta que puso un dedo sobre mis labios, dándome a entender que parara de hablar, estaba por reclamarle hasta que escuché como pasos y dos voces se acercaban hacia la oficina en donde estábamos.

Inmediatamente Syaoran nos jaló hacia un pequeño armario donde se veía claramente que era el lugar donde Rika guardaba sus cosas personales, estaba muy estrecho por lo que nuestros cuerpos y rostros quedaron a solo centímetros de tocarse, su mirada me atravesó como aguja sacándome el aliento y hacerme darme cuenta de la cercanía.

Salimos de nuestro transe cuando divisamos por las rendijas de la puerta como las dos personas que entraron en la oficina comenzaron a hablar y a acercarse mucho entre si.

-estamos en mi oficina.—esa era la voz de Rika, pero no sonaba normal, estaba….si, estaba excitada, no lo puedo creer, qué es lo que están haciendo, aunque bueno no puedo quejarme, algo parecido estuvimos haciendo Syaoran y yo, por Dios solo recordarlo me enciende a mi también.

-no importa, Syaoran está para una reunión con los del alto mando, y debe tardar mucho.—esa voz no la conocía, pero sonaba como la de un hombre que estaba loco por follar con la mujer que tenía delante.

-Asahi.—volteé hacia Syaoran al escucharlo hablar.—ese es Asahi, uno de mis mejores diseñadores, sabía que tenían algo, pero no que solo no se limitaran a la privacidad de un hotel, ya veo por qué a veces no podía encontrar a Rika.

-mmm pues parece que llevan mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo.—miré otra vez a través de la puerta y lo que empezaba a suceder, pintó mi rostro de rojo, se estaban besando como si sus labios estuvieran pegados, como si quisieran comerse uno al otro, Rika ya no tenía la parte superior de su ropa, el chico, Asahi terminó de quitarle el sujetador para inmediatamente meter uno de sus senos en su boca y saborearlo y morderlos hasta dejarlos más rojos, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro seno y su otra mano recorría los largos y blancos muslos de Rika, quitándole las pantis.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, lo harían aquí, mi cuerpo se empezó a encender y mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, sabía que no debía, que tenía que pensar en el lugar que estaba y con quien estaba, pero solo darme cuenta de eso prendía mi cuerpo mucho más, era tan excitante que yo misma ni creía que mi cuerpo reaccionara así.

-Sakura.—susurrando mi nombre al oído, Dios, este hombre no sabía lo que hacía, como demonios puede sonar tan jodidamente sexy su voz, se le notaba jadeante, él también estaba excitado, lo sabía, su rostro se acercó más al mío al igual que su cuerpo, y yo no hice nada por separarlo de mi, y que un rayo me partiera si lo hacía, no podía negármele, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, o era solamente que no quería.

-estás excitada no es así.—nuevamente con la misma voz de un Dios del Olimpo, mientras pega su clara excitación en mi agarrándome con sus imponentes brazos por la cintura, pegándome más a él como si eso fuera posible.

-S…Syao..ran.—no podía ni pronunciar su nombre.

Las voces, los ruidos que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta no calmaban la situación de nuestros cuerpos. Asahi ya había desnudado a Rika por completo y su cabellera se perdía de entre sus piernas, solo el placer que era causado por este hombre a la mujer que estaba con él era reflejado en el rostro y los gemidos de esta. Yo podía sentir que cuando ella se humedecía más, yo lo hacía por igual.

-Te gusta no?—escuché a Syaoran, sabía a lo que se refería.—te excita demasiado esta situación.—pasó sus labios por mi cuello hasta morder suavemente el lóbulo de una de mis oídos, sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas y me pegó a su excitación.—lo se, quieres que te haga lo mismo que él le está haciendo a ella, me quieres entre tus piernas, dándote el mismo placer y aún más.—Este hombre es un pecado, Dios me estaba probando, el universo, el mundo, la fuerza superior, no se como llamarle pero no es normal lo que este hombre me hace sentir, calienta mi cuerpo tan fácil y rápidamente como si tuviera años de experiencia en hacerme sentir así. Voltea mi cuerpo hasta hacerme quedar de espaldas a él, pegando su erección a mi trasero y moverse suave y deliciosamente excitándome aún más en el proceso, besaba mi cuello con maestría convirtiéndolo en uno de mis puntos más sensibles, una de sus manos lentamente levantó mi vestido encontrándose con mis bragas, lo que hizo que realizara un movimiento hacia detrás, pegándome más a él para aumentar las sensaciones y dándole a entender de que si quería, quería que me tocara y que me tenía a su total disposición. Su mano se coló por dentro de mi ropa interior, topándose con mi muy húmeda intimidad.—estás exquisitamente húmeda, realmente te excita todo esto, yo estoy igual, mira.—cogió una de mis manos e hizo que cogiera entre ellas su imponente miembro, estaba tan duro y tan grande que me era imposible abarcarlo todo, señal de que realmente estaba excitado, este Dios griego está excitado, sudoroso por el calor que comenzó a formarse dentro de aquel pequeño armario.

Un grito de placer dio a entender que Rika había llegado a su primer orgasmo, pero el hombre aún no estaba satisfecho, él derribó todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio y se subió sobre este boca arriba, dándole el espacio a Rika para que se colocara encima de él, penetrándose lentamente sin poder esconder el placer que eso le causaba.

Syaoran aparto mis bragas y la sensación de su toque aumentó volviéndome loca, ya no había nada de por medio, su mano se movía como loca encima de mi clítoris, haciéndome desfallecer de tan intensa excitación, aún con su miembro en mi mano comencé a darle placer a él también, por lo que pude sentir como se estremecía detrás de mi, me encantaba hacerlo sentir así, me sentía poderoso y controladora. Los movimientos de nuestras manos aumentaban con la misma intensidad que lo hacían los gemidos y las penetraciones que escuchábamos del otro lado, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, a pesar de que solo lo tenía detrás de mi, podía sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía pequeña siendo abrazada por su gran tamaño, tratábamos de callar nuestros gemidos, pruebas de lo muy excitados que estábamos.

Syaoran sacó sus dedos de mi, me volteó de cara a él y lo miré mal, queriéndome preguntar por qué hizo eso, pero no me dio tiempo porque volvió a meter su mano en mi intimidad, causándome más placer haciéndome agarrarme de él para no caerme, sus labios se acercaron a los mis, dándome a entender que llevaba tiempo desenado que se encontraran, mis manos seguían dándole placer, quería que él sintiera lo mismo que estaba sintiendo yo, una ola de placer que comenzó desde mis pies, se fue extendiendo hasta explotar en mi intimidad y luego por todo mi cuerpo, había tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, Syaoran se dio cuenta y escondió mi gemido en sus labios junto con el suyo, porque luego de que yo llegara pude sentir en mi mano la muestra de su clímax.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, ambos tratábamos de recuperarnos de ese intenso orgasmo, nuestros ojos no dejaban de mirarse, y su mirada era tan intensa que me traspasó de una manera que la pude sentir por todo mi ser, no sabía que encontrar en esa mirada. Todo se volvió un intenso silencio, desde afuera no se escuchaba nada, por lo que pude entender que ellos también habían alcanzado su clímax.

-Rika.—la voz del hombre que estaba junto a la secretaria de Syaoran se escuchaba cansada, queriendo recuperar el aire perdido.—vámonos, de todas formas Syaoran no vendrá hoy, sabes que esas reuniones son muy largas y siempre terminan demasiado tarde, mándale un mensaje a Syaoran diciéndole que te irás.

-creo que tienes razón, además aún queda mucho por hacer.—la mirada lasciva que Rika le dio a Asahi, demostraba que lo que había pasado no era todo lo que sucedería por hoy, parece que tendrían un día muy largo. Ambos terminaron de arreglarse y salieron de la oficina dejándonos solos en ese lugar.

Rápidamente ambos salimos del estrecho lugar desesperados por coger aire, y normalizar nuestros cuerpos, un silencio para nada incómodo se formó entre nosotros mientras arreglábamos nuestras ropas, me sobresalté al sentir como Syaoran me abrazó por detrás, eso se sintió tan bien, me volteó para hacerme quedar en frente de él y su mirada decía tantas cosas que no supe que interpretar.

-estás bien.—su voz sonó tan sexy, justo como la de un hombre que había tenido un orgasmo.

-si.—pasó una de sus manos por mi rostro, acariciándolo tan tiernamente que me sorprendió intensamente, lentamente acercó nuestros rostros para unir nuestros labios en un beso tan tierno que me hizo derretirme.—por favor no hagas eso.—puse mis manos en su pecho separándolo de mi, eran muchas las emociones para que él se comportara de esa manera, todos lo conocían como Li Syaoran el hombre más sexy y mujeriego de toda la ciudad, y ahora lo tenía aquí mirándome como si quisiera enterrarse en mi piel, no podía entenderlo y eso de alguna manera me daba miedo.

-hacer que?—su agarre en mi se volvió más intenso, pidiéndome que no lo apartara.

-mirarme así.

-por qué?

-no se, me confundes, no es la mirada de un hombre que solo quiere sexo.

-y si solamente no quiero sexo?—me tomó desprevenida y débil, no se a que estaba jugando, pero me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a caer en el amor tan fácilmente, y este hombre gritaba peligro por todo su cuerpo.

-no se a qué estás jugando, pero no me confundas de esa manera.—intenté volver a separarme de él, y esta vez no me detuvo, mis palabras lo habían hecho separarse.

-no estoy jugando a nada, te deseo como nunca he deseado a una mujer, creo que eso está más que claro, pero es verdad, creo que voy muy rápido y estoy logrando asustarte, dije que esperaría a que tu me dijeras tu respuesta y es lo que aré.—no podía creer que me tomara tan enserio.—pero no esperes que en cualquier momento no me acerque a ti y te bese y te toque, porque es algo que no puedo evitar, me seduces sin darte cuenta, no sabes lo mucho que tuve que contenerme ese primer día que nos conocimos y estuvimos solos en mi oficina. Voy a seducirte y hacerte caer por mi, hasta que no puedas y no quieras salir ni un segundo de mis brazos.—intenso, su declaración fue tan intensa que me hizo estremecer, este hombre tenía una facilidad en hacerme caer bajo su hechizo que no podía comprender era atrapante, electrizante todo lo que me hacía sentir en solo un segundo.

Syaoran se apartó de mi, esta vez dándome el espacio que ambos necesitábamos, y se lo agradecí, necesitaba poner mis emociones y pensamientos en orden. Nuevamente se formó un silencio entre nosotros, pero esta vez era algo incómodo.

-Qué te parece tu nueva oficina?.—me sorprendí por un momento escuchar la voz de Syaoran luego de ese silencio, agradecí nuevamente que cambiara de conversación y no se hablara más de lo otro.

-pu..pues está muy bien.—mis palabras salieron entrecortadas, por el repentino cambio de conversación que me tomó desprevenida.

-que bueno, ya has tenido algunas ideas de diseño?

-eh, si, bueno, hace unos días atrás hice algunos diseños de hombre, pero como siempre no le quedaron bien a los modelos de mi antigua compañía.—había diseñado unos modelos de ropa de hombre que me encantaron, pero estaba deseccionada, por qué era tan difícil que no le quedara bien a los otros modelos?

-te parece bien que los vea.—pude ver su interés reflejado en su rostro. Realmente le gustaban mis diseños?

-si claro.—salimos de la oficina de Rika, no sin antes sonar el móvil de Syaoran entrándole un mensaje.

-es de Rika, dice que se tuvo que ir porque tuvo una urgencia personal.—traté de no reírme, pero la manera en que lo decía me hacía mucha gracia.—muy personal diría yo.—no pude contener la risa y reí tratando de contenerme.—al levantar mi rostro para verlo pude ver que se quedó mirándome, nuevamente formando ese ambiente letal que se forma entre nosotros, rápidamente traté de cambiarlo, indicándole que saliéramos de la oficina y continuáramos con lo que teníamos pendiente.

-el recorrido fue algo incómodo, pero apenas entramos en mi oficina me sentí más tranquila, es como si ambos cambiáramos a modo de trabajo y todo se tranquilizara.

-valla, la organizaste muy bien.

-gracias.—ambos entramos y le pedí que tomara asiento en lo que yo buscaba los diseños de ropa. Busqué entre las cosas que la compañía había trasladado para mi oficina y los encontré, me acerqué a Syaoran y vi como recorría con la mirada toda la oficina, como queriendo aprendérsela de memoria.

-estos son.—Syaoran se viró hacia el lugar donde yo estaba al escucharme hablar, se paró y se acercó a mi.

-wao.—él había cogido mis diseños y los estaba viendo uno por uno, estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía si le gustarían.

-son geniales, no se como puedes reflejar tantas técnicas en un solo diseño.

Unos de mis dibujos eran de un vaquero (ropa de hombre) de color negro con costuras delineadoras blancas y una Gabardina en mezcla de lana de color negra que quedaba abierta dejando ver una camisa de algodón Premium, todos los detalles de como sería la ropa estaban escrito en el mismo dibujo. Me hizo muy feliz que le gustaran los diseños de ropa de hombre, de los que no estaba muy orgullosa. -solo tienes que tomar mis medidas y empezar a hacerlas, ya veremos como se me ven después, pero exactamente este tipo de diseño es mi estilo.—Syaoran aún no apartaba la vista de mis dibujos mientras me hablaba, dejando ver el gusto que sentía por mis diseños. Eso no será problema, me imagino que tu última estilista tiene tus medidas, solo tengo que localizarla y pedírselas.—sabía que era una tontería hacer eso, normalmente los diseñadores se acercan a sus modelos y toman sus medidas, pero quería evitar a toda costa ese tipo de rose con él, aún sabiendo que debía hacerlo. -pero que dices Sakura, no seas ridícula.—inmediatamente luego de decirme eso se quitó la camisa de tejido elástico de color negra que tenía, sin ningún pudor alguno, como si estuviera a acostumbrado hacer, sin darse o creo que sabía perfectamente lo que eso causaba en mi y como si fuera un show lo hacía lo más lento posible, quise apartar mi vista lo más rápido posible, pero no hubo fuerza alguna que lograra apartar mis ojos de tal belleza, no había visto su cuerpo, con rapa ya se podía imaginar que estaba muy bien desarrollado, pero mi imaginación nunca voló tan lejos. Sus pechos que incitaban de todas las maneras posibles a tocarlos y besarlos, su abdomen que mostraba los músculos delineados como si el sudor siguiera esas líneas como canales acariciando la piel, y ese recorrido de cortos bellos que no terminaban hasta perderse en sus pantalones. Era la encarnación del mismo demonio, ese demonio con su nombre con letras bien grandes, ''el demonio del PLACER''. Él lo notó, estoy segura de eso, no había manera de que mi rostro no reflejara el banquete que mis ojos se estaban dando, si todo el tiempo tenía que ver esto, no tendría manera alguna de oponerme a él, maldito sea, me atrae como una droga y me cautiva haciéndome caer en la perdición. -Sakura?—mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios.—Sakura.—tan perdida estaba en recorrer su cuerpo que no fue hasta que me llamó nuevamente que salí de mi ensoñación.—estás bien?.—su voz ni su rostro parecían preocupados, lo contrario, una sonrisa sensual se asomó en sus labios, sabía perfectamente lo que había logrado en mi. -no tienes que esconder que me deseas.—maldito seas por date cuenta.—ya se que lo haces, aunque quieras negarte, no puedes.—eres un jodido creyente, aunque el maldito podía, y Dios me mate si niego que no puede saber lo bueno que está. Se acercó con pasos lentos y sensuales asiéndome retroceder hasta chocar con mi escritorio, para aprovechar y acercarse. -qué pasa, no tomarás mis medidas?—se alejó con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, me había engañado y me hizo mostrarle abiertamente lo débil que soy ante él. Estaba al punto de responderle cuando mi móvil sonó, me acerqué y era una llamada desde Tomoyo, inmediatamente lo cogí. -dime Tomoyo-chan que pasa? - _Sakura ven inmediatamente para tu casa!-_ su voz se escuchaba desesperada, no sabía que pasaba. -tranquila Tomo dime que pasa? - _Yukito está aquí con un abogado, alegando que esa casa es de él!_ -pero qué dices, eso es imposible, es verdad que ambos dimos dinero por ella, pero yo fui la única que más pagó por ella, además fue él el que me engañó. - _pero Sakura._ -no te preocupes, enseguida salgo para allá.—terminé la llamada alterada, por lo que acababa de escuchar, ese maldito aún no salía de mi vida. -hay algún problema?—había olvidado que Syaoran estaba ahí conmigo hasta que su voz me llamó la atención. -era mi amiga…mi ex quiere quitarme mi apartamento, ambos lo pagamos juntos, pero yo terminé pagando el 70% mientras el solo el 30% y ahora viene incluso con un abogado. —no sabía cómo había terminado contándole todo aquello, pero estaba desesperada. -entiendo. —sin entender que hacía, sacó su celular y llamó a alguien, al terminar de hacerlo cogió sus ropas y volvió a vestirse para agarrar mis manos y sacarme de la oficina. -qué pasa?, que haces? —estaba sorprendida no sabía que sucedía, voy contigo, llamé a mi abogado y en unos minutos estará con nosotros, dime la dirección para enviársela.—intenté reclamarle pero su rostro reflejaba que no lograría convencerlo de lo contrario, por tanto hice lo que me pidió, y en unos minutos llegamos a mi complejo de apartamentos. Subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi apartamento, encontrándonos con una Tomoyo casi al punto de acecina a Yukito. -Saku menos mal que ya llegaste, estaba al punto de cometer un asesinato.—rodé los ojos ante su ocurrencia, pero vi como se sorprendía al ver a mi acompañante. Tomo acalló un grito de sorpresa y excitación al ver a Syaoran. -está mucho más bueno que en fotos, es todo un jodido bombón.—susurró en mi oído, pero supe que Syaoran lo escuchó al escuchar como se le escapaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. -creyente.—dije para mi, pero se que me escuchó. Sakura.—la voz sorprendida De Yukito me llamó la atención, ocasionándome asco al momento.—quién es él?—quedé boquiabierta antes su tremendo descaro. -ya no te tiene que interesar con quien ande o deje de andar, así que en pocas palabras no te importa quien sea él para mi.—mis palabras salieron reflejando odio y repulsión, calló al momento, sabía que no podía entrometerse, pero aún así envió una mirada acecina hacia Syaoran. -señorita Kinomoto.—esta vez comenzó a hablar el abogado de Yukito.—estoy aquí porque Yukito quiere quedarse con la casa. -pues sabrá que eso es imposible.—hablé rápidamente interrumpiendo. -yo también pagué por ella!—gritó exasperado Yukito, mostrando enojo en su habla. -solo pagaste el 30%, además no estamos casado para que esto sea como una división de vienes y por si fuera poco esta relación terminó por tu engaño.—Yukito se acercó rápidamente hacia mi como si quisiera atacarme, pero sentí como Syaoran me resguardó detrás de él, causándole sorpresa a Yukito. -quien eres para entrometerte! -ya Sakura te dijo que no te importaba quien era, pero te daré el honor de saberlo, mi nombre es Syaoran Li.—en el rostro de Yukito se vio reflejada la sorpresa, era normal que supiera quien era, si alguien quería triunfar en el mundo de la moda, debería tener a Syaoran como amigo. -eres el presidente de ''World Stylist''?—aún más se escuchó lo impactado que estaba Yukito. -exactamente, en unos minutos llegará mi abogado para resolver esto.—su mirada penetrante recorrió a Yukito y a su abogado, causándole temor. Y tal como dijo en unos minutos llegó su abogado, resolviendo el problema causado, resultó ser que Yukito sol tenía derecho a las únicas pertenencias que quedaban por sacar del apartamento, este en sí no le pertenecía a él, era la única y total propietaria del apartamento. Luego de calmar mi felicidad por cómo se resolvieron las cosas estaba despidiendo a Syaoran mientras él se encontraba en su carro al punto de irse. -Syaoran, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, y perdona que te haya involucrado.—sentía algo de pena porque se haya tenido que enterar de estas cosas, pero le estaba agradecida, gracias a él se pudieron resolver satisfactoriamente las cosas. -no tienes que disculparte o darme las gracias, yo quise entrometerme, pero…-me acerqué tratando de escuchar lo que quería decirme al hacer esa pasa.—si quieres agradecerme, acepta que te vuelvo loco y déjame tenerte.—sin darme oportunidad de reclamarle lo dicho, aprovechó la cercanía y besó mis labios para irse en su coche, dejándome sorprendida y completamente roja. Este hombre no quería que se me olvidara ni por un momento el deseo que sentía por mi, pero creo que por primera vez acepté que deseaba rendirme ante él.

Continuará….

¡Esta fue una demora tremenda, les pido nuevamente disculpas, pero no se preocupen, no importa cuanto tarde, no pienso abandonar este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado y que el casi Lemon haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones, sin más, hasta la próxima! Besos a Todos! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chic s me disculpo nuevamente por tardar una eternidad en traerles el siguiente capítulo, aunque no lo crean he estado muy liada con la escuela y con esa inspiración que no llegaba, sin más mil disculpas y espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

''El modelo perfecto para mis diseños''

Capítulo 6:

Solo podía quedar atónica ante lo que había sucedido, por poco pierdo mi apartamento y de no se gracias a la ayuda de Syaoran no lo he perdido, ¿pero por qué siento esta extraña sensación de que todo está empezando a girar alrededor de él? y que Dios me castigue si digo que no lo deseo hasta con la última célula de mi cuerpo, pero mi cerebro, que se desconecta por completo de mi cuerpo me grita que no lo haga, que ya he sufrido lo suficiente. Pero saben qué? Se acabó por ahora solo me preocuparé por mi carrera y de Syaoran me ocuparé en su momento, aunque aún tengo que agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi.

-Sakura…Saku…Sakura!—casi me da un infarto del susto que me dio Tomoyo al llamarme.—Sakura hija pero que estás en la luna.—Habíamos subido hasta mi apartamento y yo no me había dado cuenta, me sentía agotada, muy cansada.

-pero que va, que dices Tomoyo, todo ya está bien, solo estaba un poco desconcentrada.

-un poco?, llevo rato hablándote y tu ni te enteras, se nota que estas súper colada por Syaoran.

-Tomoyo que dices, que no, que va, que yo no siento nada por él.—en la mirada que me dio Tomoyo me di cuenta de que no había caído en mi…. Ya se, mi gran mentira, pero es que tenía que convencerme a mi misma de que no sentía nada por él.

\- y yo que me lo creo, Sakura pero que se te cae la baba, y con razón ¿he? Que está que arde por si solo, y por lo que veo también le gustas.—la miré inmediatamente sorprendida de lo que dijo.

-claro que no Tomoyo solo me ayudó porque es un buen amigo.

-y pues claro, no he dicho lo contrario, pero de que te come con la vista y tú te lo comes a él no hay duda, pero Sakura que el ambiente se carga de pura tensión sexual cuando se miran, además de ese beso que te dio antes de irse.

-lo se Tomo.—no pude detener un suspiro mientras casi me tiraba en el sofá de la sala.—pero es que hasta todo el mundo me dice que es un mujeriego y que está acostumbrado a interactuar con muchas mujeres hermosas, y pues claro trabaja en el mundo de la moda, a cada rato tiene que estar viendo a muchas supermodelos.—y lo cierto es que tengo que ser realista.

-pero Saku, él te dijo algo? No sé, de que si solo está interesado en sexo o algo más?

-pues si, pero no quiero hablar de eso, quiero que por hoy no hablemos de nada más que no sea de nosotras, quiero olvidar todo lo que me ha sucedido con respecto a Yukito y por un rato no quiero pensar en Syaoran y en lo que me hace sentir.

-está bien Saku.—me quedé pensando por un rato, mirando muy profundo en mi mente, mientras Tomo preparaba unas bebidas que definitivamente necesitaba.

-Sabes Saku, Chiharu hace unos minutos me mandó un mensaje diciendo que venía volando hacia acá, y si hablamos de ella debe estar al llegar, pero con todo el apuro no le he podido decir nada.—en eso se escuchan unos toque en mi puerta y ya se de quien son, ese toqueteo no es más que de ella.—y hablando del diablo, que esta chica no sabe tocar de otra manera que no sea anunciado la caminata de la reina de Inglaterra.

-chicas! Miren lo que traje mucho sushi y una botella de vino.—apenas Tomoyo abrió la puerta se apareció una loca Chiharu, y es que hay que quererla, tiene una facilidad para alegrarnos apenas la vemos, es que no hay nadie mejor que ella.

-haber esas caras largas, no quiero a nadie triste que le hemos ganado al estúpido de Yukito, cómo se atreve el fondo de botella ese a querer quitarte la casa luego de engañarte.

-pero cómo te has enterado?.—dije rápidamente yo mientras la ayudaba a colocar las cosas que trajo en la mesa, a ver que Tomoyo me había dicho que no había podido decirle nada.

-pues me encontré con el guardia del edificio y me dijo que había venido el idiota de Yukito con un abogado alegando que esta era su casa, y que apareciste en un increíble carro acompañada de un apuesto hombre de cabello carmelita.—eso último lo dijo con los ojos entre abiertos con una cara pícara.

-pero que cotilla es ese hombre, ahora seguro todo el edificio sabe sobre mi situación.

-pero que va, si solo me lo dijo a mi, él sabe que soy una de tus mejores amigas, además ustedes no me avisaron de tal situación podría haberle pedido ayuda a Yamazaki.

-lo se, pero es que todo sucedió tan rápido que no podía pensar en nada, además Syaoran rápidamente llamó a su abogado y vinimos y todo se resolvió muy fácilmente he de decir.

-pues mira que bien, ya tienes un príncipe azul que te ayuda cuando más lo necesitas eh? Me imagino que no solamente te ayuda con esa necesidad he Sakurita.—Chiharu chocaba sus hombros con los mío de manera insinuadora, ya sabía yo que no podía estar un minuto sin recalcar la atracción entre Syaoran y yo, que aunque no nos haya visto, se que se lo imaginaba, pues porque a mi creo que se me notaba mucho que él si me atraía, aunque no me gustara ese sentimiento.

-Chiharu, ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-tenías que verlos, se comían con la vista y que digo yo, tronco de beso le dio él antes de irse, y es que el muy condenado está para comérselo Chiharu, ese tipo grita perfección sexual por todos lados.

-Tomoyo no hables así por favor, y no lo alabes tanto, puede que esté muy bueno todo lo que quieras, pero ya, vamos a cambiar de tema, cómo te fue a ti Chiharu?

-pues…

FIN DEL POV DE SAKURA

POV DE SYAORAN…

Ni refrescar mi rostro con la fresca brisa que entraba por la venta del carro podría hacerme olvidar a Sakura y a lo que me hace sentir, y es que no es normal que yo me esté sintiendo así hacia una chica, siempre he sabido como controlar mis emociones y como mantener el sexo alejado de algún otro tipo de sentimiento y es que no puedo ocultar que la deseo mucho, como nunca había deseado a alguien, ni incluso a ''ella''.

Llego al bar y me siento en la barra, mientras pido un wiski, aún con mi cabeza cargada de pensamientos sobre Sakura.

-Syaoran.—siento como alguien me llama por mi nombre, mientras se sienta a mi lado, y concentro mi atención en mi mejor amigo.

-cómo estás Eriol?—mi mejor amigo de muchos años, él quien fue el que me ayudó a crear hoy lo que es ''World Stylist'', a él le debo mucho.

-pues bien, pero que pasa, te veo ido, te preocupa algo?.—suspiro mientras miro mi vaso de wiski, Eriol también se pide uno, para regresar su atención nuevamente hacia mi.—no me digas que es una chica?.…Jajjaja que digo, Syaoran preocupado por una chica.—no le respondo ni le contradigo, por lo que me mira estupefacto al llegar por el mismo a una conclusión.—no puede ser, es en serio?

-si.—un suspiro de resignación sale de mis labios, y es que no podía ocultarlo, Sakura me tiene hasta las pelotas.

-pero, no puede ser.—y lo entiendo, porque es que soy Li Syaoran, unos de los mujeriegos más conocidos de todo Tokyo, y sería una primicia si alguien se enterara de que estoy hasta las trancas por una chica que conocí hace unos días.—ahora me dirás quién es la afortunada no?

-Kinomoto Sakura.

-Kinomoto? La diseñadora de moda que recientemente empezó a trabajar para ti? No puede ser, nunca ligas el trabajo con el placer, no se que tendrá esa chica como para cambiar tus ideales de esa manera.

-lo se, pero es que ella tiene algo que me tiene loco, no puedo explicarlo, me atrae de una manera indescriptible, no puedo oponerme al magnetismo que hay entre los dos, es más que el mejor wiski que haya probado en la vida.

-wao, valla comparación, pero nunca te había escuchado hablar de una mujer de esa manera, ni siquiera de ya sabes quien.

-Eriol.—no quería hablar de mi pasado y se lo dejé en claro al decir su nombre.

-lo se, no diré más nada, pero si te diré que esta chica parece tenerte muy calado por ella, recuerda tomarte las cosas con calma.

-y es que ese es el problema, no puedo, cada vez que quiero mantenerme alejado de ella e ir con más calma no puedo, mi cuerpo termina por acercársele y seducirla y al ver de que me desea con la misma intensidad no puedo detenerme.

-pues la verdad que te veo mal.

-pero ya no quiero hablar más del tema, cómo van las cosas?

-todo marcha bien, ya la junta aceptó que Kinomoto entrara en la competencia de diseñadores, apenas escucharon de que la teníamos en la empresa casi saltan de alegría, parece que les gusta mucho sus diseños.

\- me alegro, fue una buena idea traerla a la empresa.

-entonces que me dices….

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre trabajo y más trabajo, era preferible eso a que pasarme todo el día pensando en Sakura, y en la manera que hace romper todas mis defensas.

FIN DEL POV DE SYAORAN…

POV DE TOMOYO…..

A la mañana siguiente de que me quedara en la casa de Sakura, aún con un poco de dolor en la cabeza y es que anoche habíamos tomado mucho, o por lo menos yo, me despierto porque el ruido de mi teléfono no me deja descansar en mi día libre, cuando me levanto y veo que era Sakura la que me llamaba rápidamente contesté.

 _ **-Sakura que pasa, por qué me despiertas de mi glorioso sueño, sabes que eso es un tabú.—bostezo mientras me sirvo un poco de café para activarme, estaba muy adormecida.**_

 _ **-lo se Tomo, pero sabes que no molestaría tu glorioso dormir si no fuera por algo importante.**_

 _ **-está bien, dime que pasa.**_

 _ **\- es que salí tan rápido del apartamento que se me quedaron unos diseños importantes en mi cuarto, podrías traérmelos, es que los necesito.**_

 _ **-claro, en unos minutos te los llevo.**_

 _ **-eres una Diosa!**_

 _ **-claro que lo soy, besos nos vemos luego**_

Termino mi desayuno para alistarme y salir camino hacia el trabajo de Sakura con sus muchos diseños, no me dijo que eran tantos, si no es porque ayer dejé mi auto en el parqueo del edificio tendría que cargar todo esto en bus.

Cuando estaba llegando voy a aparcar mi auto en un espacio que podía ver del parqueo, hasta que casi mi bebé termina por ser chocado por algún idiota en un descapotable rojo.

-pero que te pasa, eres idiota o qué? puedes mirar por donde vas?!

-oye nena que yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayan regalado la licencia y no sepas aparcar, además este puesto es mío.

-si, y haber donde dice tu nombre, porque yo no veo que diga grandísimo idiota por ningún lado.—pero que se a creído este, que porque esté tan bueno de infarto puede decir y quedarse con lo que quiera.

-muy graciosa hermosa, pero ese es mi puesto y yo lo he cogido antes así que yo tu busco otro.

En ese momento un auto que estaba parqueado al lado se fue dejando el espacio libre y refunfuñando porque no me gusta perder ni a las escupías tuve que parquear ahí, cuando estaba por bajarme para seguir diciéndole un poco de cosas al mal educado ese, ya no estaba.

Cargué todos los rollos de papeles de diseños de Sakura y caminé rápido hacia el elevador para tomarlo, casi ni llego antes de que se cerraran las puertas, pero logré alcanzarlo, casi se me caen todos los papeles debido a que corrí.

-oye, cuidado con tus cosas.—y mala suerte tengo que tener yo para encontrarme al grandísimo idiota del aparcamiento.

-pues un poco de caballerosidad se te agradecería no?

-pues mira tú, tengo las manos ocupadas.

-pero si las tienes en los bolsillos.

-pues eso, están muy ocupadas.

-idiota.—no veía la hora de salir de aquel elevador, mis manos se estaban cansando y poco a poco se me fueron cayendo algunos papeles, cada vez que me agachaba a recogerlos se me caían otros ya me estaba volviendo loca. En el momento en el que iba a gritar alguna barbaridad sentí como eran recogidos los papeles por alguien que no era yo.

\- a ver si te ayudo, que ni puedes mantener algunos papelitos bien agarrados.

-será idiota.

\- qué has dicho?

-nada, que gracias, no pensé que pudieras ser tan amable.—idiota, quería gritarle todo tipo de sandeces pero me contuve, por una vez en la vida me contuve.

Nos bajamos en el mismo piso, nos acercamos a una mesa y pusimos todos los papeles encima de esta, un suspiro de alivio salió de mi, agradecida de soltar todos esos papeles.

-que exagerada eres, ni que fuera mucho peso.—casi me viro y lo abofeteo, pero que facilidad tiene este para sacarme de quicio.

-si, si, si claro, gracias por tu magnífica ayuda, fuiste de mucha utilidad.

-por qué noto un deje de sarcasmo en tu voz?

-qué, sarcasmo?, serán cosas tuyas, solo te estaba agradeciendo.

-si seguro, no te pases de lista bonita.

-wao, ya van dos veces que me alagas, debe ser muy duro para ti ¿no?

No me respondió solo sonrió mientras se me quedaba mirando, era la sonrisa más bella que había visto, debía de reconocer que era un idiota, pero que estaba todo lo bueno que quería.

Debí quedármele mirando fijamente mucho tiempo porque puede apreciar como su sonrisa se ensanchaba….autosuficiente.

-que pasa, si quieres me tomo una foto y te la enmarco para que la pongas en tu cuarto y así me puedas seguir comiendo con la vista.

-no te creas, no estás tan bueno.

-si claro, y por eso estabas babeando mientras me mirabas fijamente no?—se acercaba a mi mientras yo retrocedía.

-te vuelvo a decir no te creas tanto, solo estaba….estaba mirando…si! Un moco, tienes un moco.—en ese momento su sonrisa se desapareció de su rostro y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

-un gusto en conocerte, nos vemos.—se fue tan rápido que casi me parto de la risa en su cara, es que tenían que haberlo visto, a que nunca ninguna mujer le había dicho eso, y es que el muy condenado estaba endemoniadamente bueno pero era muy creído y me daban muchas ganas de discutir con él, no se porqué.

-vi desde lejos como Sakura venía corriendo a mi encuentro, hasta terminar jadeando en frente de mi.

-me trajiste todos los papeles.

-si Saku, aquí están.

-gracias, me has salvado, pero Tomo….., por qué estás tan sonrojada?—toqué rápidamente mi rostro y estaba algo caliente, eso quiere decir que estaba rojo, pero no podía ser.

-eh? No…no se, será que hace mucho calor y tuve que cargar los papeles estos que pesan mucho….si, es eso.—Tiene que ser eso.

Continuará…

Se que estuvo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, quien será esa ''ella'' de la que hablan Syaoran y Eriol, y quien será ese chico con el que se topó Tomoyo, jajajj creo que tod s sabemos de quien hablo. Espero nuevamente que lo hayan disfrutado y perdonen que estuviera tan corto, nos seguimos leyendo. Besos y abrazos!


End file.
